Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда
«Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» ( ), впервые вышедший на экраны под названием «Звёздные войны» ( ), — приключенческий фантастический фильм 1977 года, сценаристом и режиссером которого был Джордж Лукас. Благодаря использованию новаторских на то время спецэффектов, этот фильм оказало огромное влияние на дальнейшее развитие кинематографа, и сделало «Новую надежду» одним из самых успешных фильмов в истории. В 1989 году фильм был одним из первых выбран для сохранения в Библиотеке Конгресса и внесён в Национальный реестр фильмов. Этот фильм стал первой главой оригинальной трилогии и положил начало всей саге «Звёздные войны». События фильма происходят спустя 19 лет после образования Галактической Империи. В это время уже закончено строительство «Звезды Смерти» — оружия, способного уничтожить планету. Принцесса Лея Органа, лидер Альянса повстанцев, перевозившая похищенные чертежи супероружия, была схвачена и помещена под стражу на боевой станции. В это время на пустынной планете Татуин молодой фермер Люк Скайуокер встречает Оби-Вана Кеноби — старого отшельника, много лет жившего в уединении. Когда дом Люка сжигают, а его дядю и тётю убивают, Оби-Ван начинает тренировать Люка как джедая, и они, вместе с Ханом Соло, Чубаккой, C-3PO и R2-D2, осуществляют попытку спасения принцессы из имперского плена. Вдохновлённый такими фильмами как сериал про Флэша Гордона и самурайскими фильмами Акиры Куросавы, а также работой Джозефа Кемпбелла «Герой с тысячью лицами» и книгами Фрэнка Герберта из цикла «Дюна», молодой Лукас начал работу над «Звёздными войнами» в 1974 году. Имея производственный бюджет в размере 11 миллионов долларов США, выпущенный 25 мая 1977 года фильм, стал одним из самых успешных за всю историю, собрав $215 миллионов в США и $337 миллионов за границей только за время премьерных показов в кинотеатрах, а так же получил несколько престижных наград, в том числе выиграл в семи из одиннадцати номинаций на премию «Оскар». Фильм переиздавался несколько раз, иногда с существенными изменениями. Самые существенные были внесены в 1997 году для специального издания и в DVD издании 2004 года, в которых были изменены CGI эффекты и переделаны некоторые сцены. Эта версия фильма была выпущена в формате Blu-ray в сентябре 2011 года. Вступление Сюжет Захват «Тантива IV» Спустя примерно девятнадцать лет после образования Галактической Империи галактику объяло пламя гражданской войны. Альянс повстанцев одержал свою первую крупную победу — заполучил чертежи секретного оружия Империи «Звезды Смерти». Надеясь, что выкраденные чертежи помогут восстановить свободу в галактике, принцесса Лея Органа с чертежами на борту корабля «Тантив IV», держит путь на родную планету. Но над пустынной планетой Татуин корабль перехватывает звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» «Опустошитель» thumb|left|250px|Звездный разрушитель «Опустошитель» преследует «Тантив IV» Имперские штурмовики захватывают корабль, перебив небольшую группу оборонявших его солдат, после чего на борт поднимается лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер. Разъярённый Вейдер допрашивает капитана Антиллеса, схватив того за шею, но капитан умирает от удушения, так и не дав ответа. Штурмовики находят прятавшуюся на корабле Лею и оглушают её выстрелом из бластера, после чего доставляют пленницу Вейдеру. Прежде чем поместить принцессу под охрану, ситх спрашивает её о нахождении секретных данных. Однако Лея успела спрятать чертежи, записав их в дроида R2-D2, до захвата корабля и приказала дроиду доставить их джедаю-изгнаннику, скрывавшемуся на Татуине. Не получив ответа от принцессы, Вейдер отдаёт приказ отправить сообщение в Имперский Сенат на Корусанте о том, что корабль был уничтожен вместе со всеми находившимися на борту. Дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO с чертежами успешно покидают корабль в спасательной капсуле и попадают на планету Татуин. R2-D2 и C-3PO, оказавшись на поверхности, разделяются, но позже вновь «воссоединяются», попав в плен к джавам. Судьба Люка thumb|300px|Оби-Ван Кеноби рассказывает Люку Скайуокеру о судьбе его отца. У джав дроидов покупают добытчик влаги Оуэн Ларс и его племянник Люк Скайуокер. Ночью R2-D2 сбегает с фермы Ларсов в поисках джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, которого считает своим хозяином и которому должен доставить сообщение от принцессы. Утром Люк и C-3PO отправляются на поиски R2, но попадают в западню, устроенную народом песков. На помощь Люку и его дроидам приходит местный отшельник Бен Кеноби. После спасения он сообщает, что Оби-Ван Кеноби это его старое имя, а затем отводит путников к себе домой. Там Люк узнаёт, что Оби-Ван был лучшим другом его отца, после чего бывший джедай передаёт юноше старый световой меч его отца. Затем Кеноби рассказывает Люку, что его отец был предан и убит джедаем по имени Дарт Вейдер. В этот момент случайно воспроизводится записанное в память R2-D2 сообщение принцессы Леи, услышав которое Оби-Ван просит Люка отправиться с ним на Альдераан и стать джедаем, как бы того пожелал его отец. Но парень отказывается. Несмотря на презрение к Империи, он считает что это слишком рискованно. По пути домой Люк, Оби-Ван, R2-D2 и C-3PO находят расстрелянный песчаный краулер и мёртвых джав у которых парень с дядей купили дроидов. Осмотрев место резни Кеноби делает вывод, что это сделали имперские штурмовики, которых отправили на поиски дроидов. Осознав, что по торговым записям солдаты Империи могли узнать про него и дядю, Люк бросается домой. Дома он находит своих тётю и дядю убитыми, после чего возвращается к Оби-Вану и дроидам, и поменяв своё решение, соглашается отправиться с Кеноби. Вместе они прибывают в Мос-Эйсли, где хотят найти корабль способный доставить их на Альдераан. В одной из кантин Мос-Эйсли они встречают контрабандиста Хана Соло и его первого помощника вуки Чубакку, которые за 17000 кредитов, две тысячи сразу и пятнадцать по прибытии, соглашаются доставить их на Альдераан на своём корабле «Тысячелетний сокол». После небольшой потасовки с наёмником хатта Джаббы по имени Гридо, и штурмовиками Империи, «Сокол» взлетает с космодрома Мос-Эйсли и, прорвавшись сквозь имперскую блокаду, берёт курс на Альдераан, не подозревая о судьбе планеты. Спасение принцессы left|thumb|250px|Герои впервые видят «Звезду Смерти». Выйдя из гиперпространства Хан Соло и его пассажиры оказываются в, как им сначала показалось, астероидном поле, находящимся на месте Альдераана. Как они позже узнают, планета была разрушена «Звездой Смерти» по приказу гранд-моффа Уилхаффа Таркина, который таким образом хотел продемонстрировать мощь Империи, чтобы никто не осмелился противостоять Императору. Не успев скрыться, «Тысячелетний сокол» попадает под действие притягивающего луча, который доставляет корабль на космическую станцию. Используя тайники для хранения контрабанды команде «Сокола» удаётся остаться незамеченной во время сканирования корабля и устроить засаду на двух имперских штурмовиков, приставленных охранять корабль. Переодевшись в броню штурмовиков, Хан и Люк начинают поиски способа покинуть станцию. Оби-Ван отделяется от группы чтобы отключить притягивающий луч, не дающий «Соколу» взлететь. В процессе сканирования имперской сети R2-D2 обнаруживает запись о том, что принцесса Лея находится в заключении на борту станции и приговорена к смерти. Люк пытается убедить Хана и Чубакку спасти принцессу, пообещав им солидное вознаграждение. С большой неохотой Хан и вуки соглашаются. Действую по плану Люка они, под видом конвоя переводящего заключённого, которого изображает Чубакка, беспрепятственно добираются до тюремного блока AA-23. Но оказавшись там, выдают себя и поднимают тревогу. Не теряя времени, они находят принцессу в камере 2187 и выводят её оттуда. Однако к этому времени на тревогу в блок прибывают подкрепление штурмовиков, которые отрезают беглецам путь отхода. Так как её спасителям не удаётся придумать, как действовать в сложившейся ситуации, Лея берёт инициативу в свои руки и решает отступать через шахту мусоропровода. Выстрелом из бластера принцесса разрушает решётку мусоропровода и четверо героев друг за другом, попутно отстреливаясь от штурмовиков, прыгают в шахту. right|thumb|200px|Люк, Лея и Хан отстреливаются от штурмовиков Шахта мусоропровода приводит их в мусоросборник, который оказывается логовом дианоги. Почти сразу после попадания героев в мусоросборник, животное утаскивает Люка под воду, но вскоре отпускает, когда служащие станции, догадавшиеся куда скрылись беглецы, активируют мусороуплотнитель. Когда стены начинают сдвигаться Люк связывается по комлинку с C-3PO, прося его как можно скорее отключить уплотнитель. R2-D2 удаётся отключить механизм в самый последний момент, но несмотря на это, C-3PO всё же решает, что хозяин и его друзья мертвы, приняв крики радости за предсмертную агонию. Выбравшись из мусоросборника, четверо героев направляются к «Тысячелетнему соколу», надеясь что Оби-Вану удалось отключить притягивающий луч, но на пути к кораблю они сталкиваются с отрядом штурмовиков. Самопожертвование и победа left|250px|thumb|''«Ты не победишь. Если поразишь меня, я стану сильнее чем ты можешь себе представить.»'' В то время, пока Люк, Хан и Чубакка спасали Лею, Кеноби смог отключить притягивающий луч. Но на обратной дороге к «Соколу» путь ему преграждает Дарт Вейдер. Судьба снова сводит учителя и ученика и они вновь скрещивают клинки световых мечей в поединке, но на этот раз старый джедай жертвует собой, позволяя Вейдеру убить себя. Но в момент смертельного удара Кеноби сливается с Силой и красное лезвие меча Вейдера пронзает лишь пустую робу джедая. Люк, наблюдавший за их дуэлью и увидевший смерть Кеноби, в ярости от ужаса и горя открывает огонь по Вейдеру и окружающих его штурмовикам из бластера. Слыша призывы друзей подниматься на борт «Тысячелетнего сокола» и видя, что врагов слишком много, он выстрелом уничтожает терминал управления шлюзом ангара, створки которого закрываются, преграждая Вейдеру путь к «Соколу», после чего поднимается на борт корабля и он беспрепятственно покидает станцию. Вырвавшись с «Звезды Смерти» «Тысячелетний сокол» вступает в схватку с несколькими TIE истребителями, после чего уходит в гиперпространство и прибывает на базу повстанцев на Явине-4, где Лея передаёт руководству Альянса информацию, хранившуюся в R2-D2. Опираясь на полученные данные, генерал Ян Додонна разрабатывает план атаки на «Звезду Смерти», участвовать в которой вызвались многие пилоты-повстанцы в том числе и Ведж Антиллес. Однако, как того и опасался Люк, получив обещанную награду, Хан улетает, чтобы отдать долг Джаббе Хатту. 250px|thumb|Истребители Повстанцев летят к Звезде Смерти Атака начинается, когда «Звезда Смерти» вплотную приближается к базе повстанцев на Явине-4. Целью ударной группы истребителей является единственное слабое место космической станции — узкая вентиляционная шахта, ведущая прямо в главный реактор. К тому времени, как истребители Альянса достигают поверхности станции, большую их часть уничтожают имперские истребители, в том числе сбивают и истребитель друга детства Люка, Биггса Дарклайтера, которого сбивают истребители, ведомые лично Вейдером. left|250px|thumb|Взрыв «Звезды Смерти». В тот момент, когда усовершенствованный TIE истребитель Вейдера открывает огонь по «X-wing»'у Люка, возвращается Хан, и на «Тысячелетнем соколе» атакует имперцев с тыла, уничтожив эскорт Вейдера и подбив истребитель лорда ситхов, вынудив того выбыть из битвы. Не имея больше препятствий, Люк, следуя голосу Кеноби, использует Силу и сбрасывает протонные торпеды, которые попадают точно в узкое двухметровое отверстие вентиляционной шахты. Взрыв реактора уничтожает боевую станцию и убивает весь её персонал, включая гранд-моффа Таркина. 250px|thumb|Награждение героев Битвы при Явине Немногие оставшиеся в живых пилоты возвращаются на Явин-4, где происходит большой праздник в честь победы и торжественное вручение наград героям битвы — Хану Соло и Люку Скайуокеру. За кулисами Производство Во время пост-продакшена своего предыдущего фильма «Американское граффити», Лукас неоднократно обсуждал концепцию «космической оперы» с продюсером Гари Кёрцем.Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy Star Wars Trilogy Box Set DVD documentary, 2005 В январе 1973 года Лукас начал работу над этой идеей, и к маю подготовил 14-тистраничную заготовку с основной сюжетной фабулой нового проекта, предназначенную для киностудий. Из-за того, что действие должно было происходить в открытом космосе, история рассматривалась как «научная фантастика», не самый популярный жанр на тот момент. Чтобы как-то умилостивить кинобоссов, Лукас, позже, предложил сменить термин «космическая фантастика» на «космическое фэнтези». Свои ранние наброски Лукас представил на суд Universal Studios и United Artists, но обе студии отклонили проект. Лукас невзлюбил работу с крупными студиями ещё со времён двух своих предыдущих фильмов, «Американское граффити» и «THX 1138», которые были отредактированы по указанию выпускающей студии без его согласия. Но, так как без участия крупной студии осуществить проект было невозможно, он предложил проект, тогдашнему главе студии 20th Century Fox, Алану Лэдду младшему. Несмотря на то, что он плохо понял техническую сторону проекта, Лэдд признал талант молодого Лукаса. Позже, в интервью, Лукас говорил про Лэдда: «он инвестировал в меня, он инвестировал не в фильм». Лукас закончил работу над сценарием в мае 1974 года. Во время работы над проектом, образы главных героев претерпевали существенные изменения. На ранних этапах работы персонаж Люк Скайуокер был 60-ти летним генералом из рода гномов,The Characters of Star Wars Star Wars Original Trilogy DVD Box Set: Bonus Materials, 2004 а кореллианский контрабандист Хан Соло должен был быть большим зеленокожим монстром с жабрами. На создание Чубакки Лукаса вдохновила его собака породы аляскинский маламут, по кличке Индиана, который часто был «вторым пилотом» режиссёра, сидя на переднем пассажирском сидении автомобиля Лукаса. Сила, мистическая энергия, по первоначальной задумке была сконцентрирована в Кайбер-кристалле, представлявшим из себя «галактический Святой Грааль». Конечный вариант сценария оказался слишком большим, чтобы уместить его в один фильм, но Лукас отказался сокращать его. Вместо этого он расширил первую треть сценария, по которой и снял фильм, оставив оставшуюся часть для последующих фильмов, тем самым фактически заложив основу оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн». thumb|280px|Эскизы Джорджа Лукаса для Ральфа Маккуорри (ноябрь 1974 г.) Лукас нанял Ральфа Маккуорри — художника по концепт-арту, чтобы тот визуализировал некоторые сцены из сценария. Когда Лукас представлял свой сценарий перед представителями студии, он включил туда некоторые из работ Маккуорри. Руководство 20th Century Fox утвердила бюджет в размере $8.250.000, а положительные отзывы «Американского граффити» позволили Лукасу пересмотреть свой договор с Аланом Лэддом мл. и закрепить за собой права на фильм и его продолжения. Эта сделка позволила Лукасу сохранить за собой эксклюзивные права на все материалы по «Звёздным войнам», включая ненаписанные, и право на большую часть прибыли с продаж различной рекламной и сопутствующей продукции. В 1975 году Лукас основал компанию Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), занимавшуюся разработкой визуальных эффектов, после того, как обнаружил, что студия 20th Century Fox распустила все свои отделы визуальных эффектов. Свою работу над «Звёздными войнами» команда ILM начала на складе в городке Ван-Найс, штата Калифорния. Для создания большинства визуальных эффектов использовались камеры контроля движения, создающие иллюзию размера, при использовании уменьшенных моделей и медленно движущиеся камер. Модели кораблей создавались на основе чертежей, выполненных Джо Джонстоном под координацией Лукаса, и рисунков Маккуорри. При создании моделей Лукас хотел отойти от «гладкости» научной фантастики, создавая «использованную вселенную», в которой все устройства, суда и здания выгладили ветхими и грязными.The Force Is With Them: The Legacy of Star Wars Star Wars Original Trilogy DVD Box Set: Bonus Materials, 2004 [sketch.jpg|thumb|220px|left|Элемент [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BA%D0%B0 раскадровки, на котором изображены имперские штурмовики, идущие по следу R2-D2 и C-3PO.]] Съёмки начались 22 марта 1976 года в тунисской пустыне, где снимались сцены на планете Татуин, тогда же проект столкнулся с первыми трудностями. Съёмочная команда Лукаса отстала от графика в первую же неделю съёмок, причиной этому послужили редкий для Туниса ливень, неисправный реквизит и отказ электроники. Когда актёр Энтони Дениэлс впервые облачился в костюм C-3PO, то поранил левую ногу о его пластиковое покрытие. После окончания съёмок в Тунисе съёмочная группа переехала в более контролируемую обстановку, в Elstree Studios, рядом с Лондоном. Несмотря на это, серьёзные проблемы, связанные в основном с низкой заинтересованностью съёмочной группы в работе над проектом, продолжали возникать. Большая часть команды считала проект «фильмом для детей», поэтому они редко относились к своей работе серьёзно.Star Wars — The Legacy Revealed. The History Channel. May 2007 Позже, актёр Кенни Бейкер признался, что считал фильм провальным. Харрисон Форд считал фильм странным из-за того, что в нём была принцесса с булочками из волос и «гигант в костюме обезьяны», которого звали Чубакка. Также Форду не понравились сложные диалоги с труднопроизносимыми словами, по этой причине он сказал Лукасу следующую фразу: «Джордж, ты можешь набрать эту хрень, но ты точно не сможешь это выговорить». Во время съёмок у Лукаса были столкновения с оператором-постановщиком Гилбертом Тейлором, которого Гари Кёртц называл «представителем старой школы» и «своенравным»''Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy''. Star Wars Trilogy Box Set DVD documentary, 2005 К тому же, имея большой опыт работы в независимом кинематографе, Лукас привык лично управлять большинством элементов фильма. Его указания по работе с камерой не были приняты Тейлором, который считал, что Лукас ограничивает его личное пространство своими указаниями. В конце концов Лукас был разбит из-за того, что ни костюмы, ни декорации, ни другие элементы фильма не соответствовали его изначальному видению концепции «Звёздных войн». Он стал редко разговаривать с актёрами, которые считали, что он требует от них слишком многого, отдавая им лишь короткие указания вроде «быстрее» и «интенсивнее».Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy Star Wars Trilogy Box Set DVD documentary, 2005 Лэдд предложил Лукасу помощь студии. Он был назначен членами правления из-за возросшего беспокойства по поводу увеличения бюджета. После того как команда на две недели отстала от производственного графика, Лэдд сказал Лукасу, что он будет вынужден закрыть проект, если тот не закончит производство в течение недели. Съёмочную команду было решено разделить на три части: одну возглавлял Лукас, вторую Кёрц, а третью ведущий постановщик Роберт Уоттс. Такое решение дало свои плоды, и проект был закончен в срок. ILM закончила съёмки 22 апреля 1977 года, отметив это событие выстрелом по модели Звёздного разрушителя.Star Wars Insider 95 Изначально, выпуск «Звёздных войн» намечался к Рождеству 1976 года, но из-за задержек, релиз фильма был перенесён на лето 1977 года. Взволнованный скорым выходом фильма, Лукас был потрясён, когда увидел первую смонтированную версию фильма, оказавшуюся «полной катастрофой». После безрезультатной попытки убедить монтажёра перемонтировать фильм ещё раз, Лукас сменил монтажёра на Пола Хирша и Ричарда Чю. Он так же подключил к процессу монтажа Марсию Лукас, бывшую в то время его женой, которая помогла другу Лукаса Мартину Скорсезе в работе над фильмом «Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк». Ричард Чю обнаружил, что фильм был лишён стремительного ритма повествования. Лента была смонтирована на книжный манер, где мастер-кадры перетекали в крупные планы. Он также заметил, что темп повествования был продиктован действиями актёров, а не монтажом. Хирш и Чю работали с двумя катушками плёнки одновременно, заканчивая работу над одной, они тут же принимались за следующую. В ходе съёмок актёрский состав пытался всячески поднять Лукасу настроение, так как тот часто впадал в депрессию. В какой-то момент проект настолько вымотал Лукаса, что он был помещён в больницу, где ему был поставлен диагноз гипертонии и истощения. Врачи предупредили его, чтобы он снизил нагрузку и избегал стресса. Однако процесс прост-продакшна оказался не менее напряжённым в связи с увеличением давления на Лукаса со стороны 20th Century Fox. К тому же Марк Хэмилл повредил лицо в автомобильной аварии, что сделало невозможной пересъёмку или съёмку дополнительных сцен с его участием. Между тем ILM изо всех сил пыталась достичь небывалого качества спецэффектов. Компания потратила половину выделенного её бюджета на съёмку четырёх кадров, что вызвало возмущение Лукаса. Более того, стало очевидно, что работникам ILM не хватает дисциплинированности, из-за чего Лукасу приходилось часто вмешиваться в их работу, чтобы они уложились в рабочий график. Специалистам ILM пришлось закончить работу над сотнями незаконченных кадров в течении шести месяцев, несмотря на то, что работать над ними планировалось в течении года. Вдохновлённый сценами воздушных боёв из старых военных фильмов, Лукас часто помогал ILM в постановке сцен космических сражений. В суматохе производственного хаоса и пост-продакшна, команда искала решения для звукового оформления фильма, от озвучивания персонажей до звуковых эффектов. Звукорежиссёр Бен Бёртт создал библиотеку звуков, которую Лукас назвал «органическим саундтреком». Для рёва Чубакки Бертт записал и скомбинировал лай собаки, рёв медведя, льва, тигра и моржа, создавая на основе этой комбинации подобия слов и предложений. Для создания голоса R2-D2 Лукас и Бертт записали свои голоса и обработали их особым способом, пропустив через электронный синтезатор. Характерное дыхание Вейдера было получено при помощи акваланга и маски, через которую дышал Бертт, с приделанным к ней микрофоном. Лукас никогда не намеревался использовать голос Дэвида Проуза, сыгравшего Дарта Вейдера в костюме, в качестве голоса для этого персонажа, из-за сильного западно-англйского акцента Проуза. В качестве «голоса» Вейдера он изначально намеревался пригласить Орсона Уэлса. Однако Лукас понял, что голос Уэлса был бы слишком узнаваем, поэтому он отдал эту роль менее известному актёру Джеймсу Эрлу Джонсону. Лукас также не хотел использовать голос Энтони Дениэлса в качестве голоса C-3PO. Тридцать актёров, включая Стена Фреберга, с хорошо поставленными голосами проходили прослушивание, чтобы подарить свой голос дроиду. Однако, как утверждал Дениэлс, большинство актёров озвучивания рекомендовали голос Дениэлса на эту роль. Когда Лукас представил раннюю версию фильма своим друзьям, среди которых присутствовали режиссеры Брайан Де Пальма, Джон Милиус и Стивен Спилберг, их реакция была неутешительной. Спилберг, утверждавший, что был единственным в зале, кому понравился фильм, считал, что негативная реакция на картину была вызвана отсутствием готовых спецэффектов. Позже Лукас сказал, что мнение группы было искренним и казалось, что они были озадачены фильмом. В отличие от режиссеров, Алану Ледду младшему и другим представителям 20th Century Fox фильм очень понравился, понравился настолько, что один из руководителей компании, Арет Уиган, сказал Лукасу: «Это величайший фильм из всех, что я когда-либо видел!» — и даже расплакался во время просмотра. Такой отзыв поразил и воодушевил Лукаса, который никогда прежде не получал таких положительных оценок от руководителей студии. Несмотря на то, что фильм превысил бюджет и обошелся в $11 миллионов, вместо расчётных $8 миллионов, он всё равно остался самой дешевой картиной из всей саги «Звёздные войны». Релиз Основав свою собственную компанию Lucasfilm Ltd., Лукас нанял Чарли Липпинкотта, в качестве директора по маркетингу «Звёздных воин». Из-за слабой поддержки со стороны 20th Century Fox в вопросе выпуска лицензированной продукции (футболок, плакатов и т. п.), Липпинкотт был вынужден обратиться к другим компаниям. Он подписал соглашения со Стеном Ли, Ройем Томасом и Marvel Comics по выпуску комиксовой адаптации фильма и с издательством Del Rey Books о выпуске новеллизации. Опасаясь, что премьера «Звёздных войн» совпадет с премьерой других крупных летних проектов, таких как «Смоки и бандит», 20th Century Fox перенесла дату премьеры на канун Дня памяти, среду, 25 мая 1977 года. Даже несмотря на это, менее чем сорок кинотеатров согласились представить картину. В ответ на это 20th Century Fox объявила, что не предоставит кинотеатрам право показывать широко ожидаемый фильм, основанный на бестселлере, книге «Оборотная сторона полуночи», если те не покажут «Звёздные войны». Выйдя на экраны, фильм обрёл огромный успех. За первые три недели показа фильма цена на акции 20th Century Fox выросла в два раза и достигла рекордной отметки. До 1977 года максимальная годовая прибыль студии составляла порядка $37 миллионов, но благодаря выходу на экраны «Звёздных войн» в 1977 году компания заработала $79 миллионов. Несмотря на мультикультурность фильма, позволившей ему достичь международного успеха, Ледд всё же беспокоился о предстоявшей премьере в Японии. Во время премьерного показа он находился в зале и, когда пошли финальные титры, а зал погрузился в тишину, решил, что картина провалилась. Однако позже ему пояснили, что в Японии молчание после просмотра являлось знаком величайшего уважения к фильму. thumb|250px|Премьерный показ в китайском театре Граумана. Тем временем в США тысячи людей присутствовали на торжественной церемонии у китайского театра Граумана, где C-3PO, R2-D2 и Дарт Вейдер оставили свои отпечатки на площади перед ним. Несмотря на то, что различные товары под маркой «Звёздные войны» после выхода фильма стали доступны для всех желающих, единственной компанией, которая приняла предложение Липпинкотта о выпуске игрушек по лицензии, стала Kenner Toys, которая не ожидала, что фильм станет успешным. Такое отношение привело к тому, что после того, как фильм неожиданно обрёл огромный успех, к Рождеству на прилавках магазинов не хватало игрушек, чтобы удовлетворить небывалый спрос на них. Kenner Toys была вынуждена продавать пустые коробки с ваучерами, которые можно было обменять на игрушки в марте 1978 года. В 1978 году, в разгар популярности фильма, представители Smith-Hemion Productions обратились у Лукасу с идеей сделать «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск». В результате получившийся фильм оказался очень слабым, и Лукас отказался от него, не учитывая его события в последующих проектах. Изначально фильм вышел просто как «Звёздные войны», без указания эпизода и подзаголовка «Новая надежда». Однако в названии продолжения 1980 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар», в начальных титрах присутствовали как указание на номер эпизода, так и подзаголовок. Приставка «Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» появилась в переиздании фильма, вышедшего 10 апреля 1981 года. По утверждению Лукаса, он планировал снять шесть эпизодов, однако в ранних интервью представители Lucasfilm говорили, что обсуждали планы о съёмках двенадцати картин.[http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,915986,00.html Time] — March 6, 1978; «George Lucas' Galactic Empire — Get ready for Star Wars II, III, IV, V …» Театральная версия фильма переиздавалась четыре раза, в 1978, 1979, 1981 и 1997 годах. Специальное издание После того, как ILM использовала CGI эффекты при работе над «Парком юрского периода» Стивена Спилберга Лукас пришёл к выводу, что цифровые технологии наконец-таки достигли того уровня, который необходим для воплощения его видения концепции «Звёздных войн». К празднованию 20-й годовщины «Звёздных войн», «Новая надежда» подверглась цифровой обработке, и в 1997 году на свет вышло новое переиздание оригинального фильма. Обработке также подверглись, «Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Возвращение джедая», которые вышли вместе с «Новой надеждой» под общим названием «Звёздные войны. Специальное издание». Версии фильмов, входящих в Специальное издание, содержали новые визуальные эффекты, а также новые сцены, создание которых для оригинальных фильмов было невозможно из-за финансовых, технологических или временных ограничений. Одной из таких сцен стала встреча Хана Соло и Джаббы Хатта. Несмотря на то, что большинство изменений были незначительными или носили косметический характер, многие поклонники считали, что внесением изменений Лукас сделал фильмы хуже. Одним из моментов, вызвавшим недовольство поклонников, стала сцена в кантине, в которой Гридо делает свой выстрел раньше Хана Соло. Это недовольство породило выпуск футболок с надписью Han shot first («Хан выстрелил первым»). DVD версия Версия 2004 года На DVD «Новая надежда» вышла 21 сентября 2004 года, в составе сборника, включавшего фильмы: «Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Возвращение джедая», а так же бонусный диск с дополнительными материалами. Данная версия фильма подверглась восстановлению и цифровой обработке и содержал множество изменений внесённых Джорджем Лукасом. DVD включало в себя звуковую дорожку с комментариями Джорджа Лукаса, Бена Бертта, Дэнниса Мурена и Керри Фишер. На бонусном диске находились: документальный фильм «Империя мечты. История трилогии «Звёздные войны», три короткометражных фильма, тизер и версии трейлеров для кинотеатров, телевизионные рекламные ролики, фото галереи, эксклюзивный трейлер «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов», играбельное демо Xbox версии игры от LucasArts «Star Wars: Battlefront», и документальный фильм «Making Of», посвящённый созданию игры по Эпизоду III. Сборник был переиздан ограниченным тиражом в 2005 году и включал в себя три фильма без бонусного диска. Версия 2006 года Очередное переиздание трилогии отдельными двухдисковыми ограниченными DVD изданиями состоялось 12 сентября и 31 декабря 2006 года. На втором диске этого издания находились оригинальные неотредактированные версии фильмов. Однако данное издание снова подверглось критике, из-за того, что исходным материалом для неотредактированных версий фильмов, служили не анаморфированныне версии для носителей LaserDisc, которые не воспроизводились современными DVD проигрывателями. Blu-ray версия В Blu-ray формате переиздание вышло 16 сентября 2011 года. Цифровой релиз 7 апреля 2015 года Walt Disney Studios, Lucasfilm и 20th Century Fox объявили о том, что вся сага «Звёздные войны», включая «Новую надежду», будет доступна для скачивания в цифровом виде в высоком разрешении начиная с 10 апреля 2015 года, для чего Disney выкупила у Fox права на выпуск цифровых копий всей саги, за исключением «Новой надежды». Реакция «Звёздные войны» дебютировали 25 мая 1977 года в 32 кинотеатрах и сразу же стали сенсацией, став одним из первых блокбастеров кинематографа. До сих пор первый фильм франшизы входит в список самых финансово успешных фильмов всех времён. Некоторые актёры и члены съёмочной группы отмечали толпы людей, выстраивавшихся в очереди, чтобы увидеть их. Даже членов производственной команды, манекенщиков и создателей моделей просили дать автограф, а актёры обрели мгновенную популярность. Оригинальный фильм только в США собрал $307.263.857, из которых $6.806.951 в первый уик-энд проката. По заверению Лукаса, большую часть первого дня выхода фильма он провёл в Лос-Анджелесской студии звукозаписи. Выйдя на обеденный перерыв со своей тогдашней женой Марсией, они наткнулись на огромнейшую очередь, тянувшуюся от китайского театра Мана, состоящую из людей, желавших попасть на «Звёздные войны». Фильм стал самым кассовым фильмом 1977 года, и сохранял звание самого кассового фильма в истории до 1982 года, когда в прокат вышел фильм «Инопланетянин». (После выхода на экраны переиздания, «Звездные войны» вернут себе звание мирового лидера, чтобы уступить его блокбастеру Джеймса Кэмерона «Титаник» 1997 года.) С учётом мирового проката, фильм собрал кассу в $797.900.000, что сделало его первым фильмом, преодолевшим отметку в $300 миллионов. До этого, с учётом инфляции, самым кассовым фильмом в Соединённых Штатах являлась картина «Унесённые ветром», 1939 года. Издание «The New York Times» оценило «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» как «самый прекрасный фильм-сериал из когда-либо созданных». Роджер Эберт назвал фильм «внетелесным опытом», сравнив спецэффекты фильма с «Космической одиссеей 2001 года», и сказал, что по его мнению, истинная сила фильма заключается в его повествовании как таковом. Винсент Кэнби оценил картину как «фильм, который развлечёт множество современных простолюдинов, питающих слабость к эффектным представлениям наподобие комиксовых приключений». Полин Кейл из «The New Yorker» раскритиковала фильм, заявив, что «в картине нет жизненной силы, нет лиризма» и что к фильму нет эмоциональной привязанности. Джонатан Розенбаум из «Chicago Reader», писал: «Все персонажи фильма поверхностны, и выглядят как причудливый реквизит и часть обстановки!» (англ. None of these characters has any depth, and they’re all treated like the fanciful props and settings!). Питер Кое, из «Boston Phoenix», говорил следующее: "«Звёздные войны» являются свалкой кинематографической мишуры, неотличимой от выкинутых джавами нефункционирующих дроидов.» (англ. Star Wars is a junkyard of cinematic gimcracks not unlike the Jawas' heap of purloined, discarded, barely functioning droids.) Стэнли Кауффманн из «The New Republic», так же отрицательно отозвался о фильме, отметив, что «Его (Лукаса) работа тут (в „Звёздных войнах“) выглядит менее изобретательной, нежели в „THX 1138“.» (англ. His work here seems less inventive than in THX 1138). По статистике сайта rottentomatoes.com, из 54 отзывов критиков, размещённых на этом сайте, 51 из них положительный, что составляет 95 % от общего числа отзывов, в которых большинство рецензентов отметило, что «экшен и спецэффекты действительно первоклассные.» В 1989 году фильм был внесён в Национальный реестр фильмов Библиотеки Конгресса США как «культурная, историческая и художественная ценность». В 2006 году оригинальный сценарий Лукаса вошёл в список 68-и величайших сценариев всех времён по версии Гильдии сценаристов США. Американский институт киноискусства поставил его на 15-е место в списке 100 лучших фильмов ХХ века. В Великобритании, согласно опросу, проводимому телеканалом Channel 4, «Новая надежда» (вместе со своим продолжением «Империя наносит ответный удар») была признана величайшим фильмом всех времён. Американский институт киноискусства включил «Звёздные войны» и некоторые его отдельные элементы в список «100 лучших американских фильмов» составленный в рамках 100-летнего юбилея института. Фильм занял 27-ое место в списке самых захватывающих американских фильмов всех времён , и тридцать девятое в списке самых вдохновляющих. Хан Соло занял четырнадцатое место в этом списке, как величайший американский киногерой, а Оби-Ван Кеноби тридцать седьмое в этой же категории. Фраза из фильма «Да пребудет с тобой Сила», заняла восьмое место в списке Величайших цитат в истории американского кино. Саундтрек Джона Уильямса был признан величайшим в истории американского кинематографа. В 1978 году «Звёздные войны» завоевали несколько наград Американской академии киноискусства, в том числе награды За лучшую работу художника-постановщика, которые достались Джону Бэрри, Норману Рейнольдсу, Лесли Диллили и Роджеру Кристиану. Награда за Лучший дизайн костюмов была присуждена Джону Молло. Премия за Лучший монтаж досталась Полу Хиршу, Марсии Лукас и Ричарду Чю. Джон Стеарс, Джон Дайкстра, Ричард Эдланд, Грант Маккьюн и Роберт Блалак получили награды за Лучшие визуальные эффекты. В номинации Лучшая музыка к фильму, Джон Уильямс получил свою третью статуэтку. Награда за Лучший звук досталась Дону МакДугалу, Рэйю Уэсту, Бобу Минклеру и Дереку Боллу, и награду за Выдающиеся достижения в создании звуков, получил Бен Бёрт. В дополнение к этим наградам, Алек Гиннесс был номинирован на Лучшую мужскую роль второго плана, Джордж Лукас в категориях Лучший оригинальный сценарий и Лучшую режиссуру, а продюсер Гари Кёртц в номинации Лучший фильм. Фильм боролся за Золотой глобус в номинациях Лучший драматический фильм, Лучшая режиссура, Лучшая мужская роль (Алек Гиннесс) и Лучшая музыка. Получив награду лишь за Лучшую музыку. Так же он получил шесть номинаций BAFTA: Лучший фильм, Лучший монтаж, Лучший костюм, Лучший художественный дизайн, Лучший звук и Лучшую музыку, выиграв в двух последних. Саундтрек Джона Уильямса получил Грэмми как Лучший альбом, являющийся саундтреком к фильму, телевидению или другому визуальному представлению. Фильм получил премию «Хьюго» за Лучшую постановку. В 1997 году Чубакка был удостоен премии MTV Movie Awards за достижение всей жизни за своё участие в трилогии «Звёздные войны». Согласно интервью Алана Дина Фостера, данного журналу «Empire», изначально Лукас планировал превратить роман «Осколок ока разума» в малобюджетное продолжение фильма, если бы «Звёздные войны» ждал провал в прокате. На момент написания книги, контракт с Харрисоном Фордом для съемок в продолжении не был подписан, по этой причине его персонаж, Хан Соло, отсутствовал в романе. Однако, после феноменального успеха «Новой надежды», Лукас приступил к съемкам второго своего фильма во вселенной «Звёздных войн» — «Империя наносит ответный удар», а «Осколок ока разума» так и остался романом. thumb|left|240px|Критическая статья в советской газете Выход фильма «Звёздные Войны» в США советская критика встретила холодно: «вестерн будущего» критиковали за ужасы космического масштаба, довольно примитивный сюжет, а также агрессивную рекламную кампанию сопутствующих атрибутов «массовой культуры» — комиксов, значков, маек, плакатов, пластинок, пластмассовых игрушек. Ситуацию усугубило то, что объявленная в 1983 году в США программа Стратегическая оборонная инициатива (СОИ), направленная на разработку и строительство боевых орбитальных станций, популяризировалась под названием «Звёздные войны». Лишь в 1989—1991 годах молодёжная программа «Зебра» телеканала «Лениградское телевидение» впервые показала классическую трилогию «Звёздных войн» нарезками по 5-10 минут. Летом 1990 года «Эпизод IV. Новая надежда» вышел в широкий показ в кинотеатрах СССР в дубляже киностудии имени М. Горького. Первый показ на телевидении должен был состояться 4 октября 1992 года, однако за считанные часы до телепремьеры телеканал «Останкино» после предупреждения от «Совэкспортфильма» и последовавших требований со стороны кинокомпании 20th Century Fox фильм был срочно снят с эфира, вместо него был показан фильм «Супердевушка». Причиной произошедшего послужило то, что Первый канал приобрёл права на телепоказ у компании «Консолидация „Мир“», которая обладала правами только на кинотеатральный показ.Коммерсантъ, № 1 (154), 6 октября 1992 года В 2005—2006 годах на Первом канале транслировались пять эпизодов «Звёздных войн» со стереозвуком в дубляже. В 2005 году фильм дублирован для Первого канала на студии SDI Media Sun Studio Russia, а в 2010 году — на студии Central Production International Group. Актёры русскоязычного дубляжа Музыка Для «Звёздных войн» Лукас намеревался создать грандиозное музыкальное сопровождение, с множеством лейтмотивов для различных персонажей, ключевых событий и значимых объектов. До этого, такой подход крайне успешно использовался, к примеру, в операх Вагнера. Следуя этой идеи, Лукас собрал коллекцию классических произведений, которые, по его мнению, лучше всего отражали необходимое настроение фильма, и отправил её композитору Джону Уильямсу. Возможно по этому, музыка Уильямса напоминает классические произведения. В особенности: * Музыка во вступлении, начинающемся с поимки корабля, пытающегося прорвать блокаду, очень похожа на часть сюиты «Планеты» Густава Холста под названием «Марс». В буклете к оригинальному саундтреку, Уильямс косвенно признал заимствование, объяснив при этом, почему не использовал оригинал «Планет» Холста. По его словам, изменив мелодию, он смог создать музыку, имеющую единый эмоциональный окрас. * Музыкальную «Тему Силы» (или «Тему Бена»), сравнивали с некоторыми отрывками из балета «Лебединое озеро». * Композиция к церемонии награждения, в финале фильма, начинается с Темы Бена/Силы, а затем переходит в тему, которая, как утверждает Уильямс в буклете, напоминает марш «Коронация» Элгарда, или, что более вероятно, церемониальный марш «Имперская корона» Уильяма Уолтона. * Главная музыкальная тема («тема из „Звёздных войн“» или «тема Люка»), по утверждениям, походила на тему Джона Барри из сериала «Born Free», однако похожая заглавная тема была и в фильме 1942 года «Кингс Роу», написанная композитором Эрихом Вольфгангом Корнгольдом. Позже Джон Уильямс говорил, что его темы, как к «Звёздным войнам», так и к «Инопланетянину», имели сходство с музыкой Корнгольда. При одновременном прослушивание этих композиций, можно заметить, что никакого сходства между ними нет, однако в обеих используются сходные музыкальные интервалы, вызывающие одинаковый эмоциональный эффект. * Музыкальная тема для C-3PO и R2-D2 на Татуине, очень похожа на начало второй части балета Игоря Стравинского «Весна священная» «Великая жертва». Основные музыкальные темы * Основная тема «Звёздных войн» * Тема принцессы Леи * Двойной закат Звук Изначально, в большинстве кинотеатров «Новая надежда» предстала с монофоническим звуком. Выход в прокат широкоформатной версии был одним из самых ранних примеров демонстрации фильма с объемным звучанием, чего в коммерческих кинотеатрах с экспериментальными форматами Cinerama и CinemaScope, не видели с начала 50-х. Источники вдохновения Работая над фильмом, его создатели черпали вдохновение и заимствовали идеи, образы, сцены и методы подачи сюжета из многих источников. Факты заимствований не скрывались и были подтверждены лично Лукасом в его многочисленных интервью. Такой подход был характерен для многих создателей новых вымышленных миров. По утверждению Лукаса, огромное влияние на него оказал фильм Акиры Куросавы 1958 года (показ в США состоялся в 1962 году) «Скрытая крепость». Влияние этого фильма легко заметить, если провести параллель между двумя смешными фермерами из «Скрытой крепости» и двумя болтливыми дроидами в «Новой надежде», сходство между которыми очевидно. К тому же, когда дроиды оказываются на Татуине, музыка и стиль «перехода» между сценами являются явными отсылками и данью уважения к картине Куросавы. Ещё одной примечательной сценой, в которой упоминается этот фильм, является момент, когда Мотти выражает своё недовольство Дарту Вейдеру, намереваясь упомянуть мятежников в «скрытой крепости», однако не успевает закончить фразу, так как Вейдер прерывает его на середине второго слова. Сцена атаки повстанцев на «Звезду Смерти», почти полностью повторяла кульминационную сцену фильма 1955 года «Разрушители плотин», в которой группа бомбардировщиков «Ланкастер» Королевских военно-воздушные сил Великобритании атаковали защищённые водохранилища, сбрасывая «прыгающие бомбы» на немецкие искусственные платины, в надежде, тем самым, подорвать тяжёлую промышленность в Рурской области. Некоторые диалоги из «Разрушителей плотин» были практически дословно воспроизведены и в «Новой надежде». К тому же, оператором постановщиком «Новой надежды» был Гилберт Тейлор, который снимал сцены спецэффектов в «Разрушителях плотин». Сцены нападения на «Звезду Смерти» также повторяли многие моменты из фильма «Битва за Британию», особенно сцены показывающие лица пилотов в кабинах и радиопереговоры между членами ударной команды, разделённой на группы с позывными различных цветов. Другим источником вдохновения послужила длинная сцена битвы, показанная ближе к концу «Битвы за Британию», в которой отсутствовали диалоги или звуковые эффекты, но использовалась классическая закадровая музыка. Контраст, вызванный использованием музыки классического стиля, вместо популярной оркестровой или музыки новомодных течений: рока, блюза, свинга или джаза в саундтреке, был очень заметен в фильме. События реального мира также послужили источниками вдохновения для создателей «Новой надежды». Одним из главных была Вторая мировая война, оказавшая сильное влияние на визуальную и эмоциональную составляющие фильма. Основной для сцен космических сражений между «союзными» «X-wing»'ми и TIE истребителями «оси» послужили воздушные битвы Второй мировой. Противостояние же больших и крепких кораблей повстанцев, прототипами которых были авианосцы ВМС США, и более быстрых и манёвренных TIE истребителей, прототипами которых послужили знаменитые японские «Зеро», основывалось на противостоянии в Тихом океане. Эту связь отражали и костюмы пилотов. Оранжевая форма пилотов повстанцев очень похожа на лётные костюмы американских лётчиков-истребителей воевавших на Тихом океане. Дизайн кабины «Тысячелетнего сокола» сильно напоминает дизайн кабины B-29 «Суперкрепость», применявшихся во время войны, и в частности бомбардировщика «Enola Gay», скинувшего атомную бомбу на Хиросиму. Дизайн шлемов пилотов TIE истребителей основывался на японских шлемах времён Тихоокеанской компании. Правда, это сходство было менее явным, чем шлем Дарта Вейдера, выполненный в отрыто «самурайском стиле». Ну и конечно же мундиры имперских офицеров, которые имели явное сходство с формой немецких офицеров времён Второй мировой войны. Показные в фильме космические бои были практически полностью скопированы из кинохроники Второй мировой войны. Снимая сцену космического боя, команда Лукаса просто заменяла британские и немецкие самолёты на космические корабли из вселенной «Звёздных войн», и разыгрывала бой, практически один в один повторяя кадры кинохроники. Перечисляя фильмы, ставшие источниками вдохновения при создании «Новой надежды», Лукас упомянул фильм Уолтера Граумана «Эскадрилья 633». «Пролёт сквозь ущелье» в «Новой надежде», где Люк летит сквозь «ущелье» «Звезды Смерти» на своём «X-wing»'е и затем уничтожает боевую станцию, был вдохновлён финалом «Эскадрильи 633», где несколько самолётов Королевских военно-воздушных сил, на бреющем полёте, под сильным огнём наземных зенитных орудий, проникали во фьорд, чтобы атаковать завод, расположенный у основании скал в конце каньона. Пустынная планета Татуин похожа на Арракис, описанный Фрэнком Гербертом в его романе «Дюна». Однако, пустынная планета не была оригинальной находкой Герберта. Планета Монго, появившаяся в комиксах о Флэше Гордоне, так же была планетой пустынней и могла быть прототипом Татуина. В целом, все фильмы франшизы «Звёздные войны», следуют общему для всех произведений в жанре космооперы допущению, согласно которому, отдельные планеты соответствуют разным климатическим регионам Земли. Таким образом, допускается существование планет пустынь, планет покрытых джунглями и так далее. thumb|right|Церемония из «Триумфа воли». Сцена награждения, в которой принцесса Лея вручает награды Люку и Хану, похожа на продолжительную сцену из нацистского агитационного фильма 1934 года, снятого режиссёром Лени Рифеншталь, «Триумф воли». В обеих сценах зрителю представлены большие толпы восторженных людей, стоящих ровными колоннами в неглубоком, ограниченном колоннами, амфитеатре, перед невысоким помостом, на котором находятся их лидеры. Удалённые сцены Люк в пустыне right|thumb|Люк со своим [[Макробинокль|макробиноклем]] Люк Скайуокер находится на Татуине и ремонтирует влагоуловитель с помощью дроида Тредвел, когда замечает всполохи света в небе. Используя свой макробинокль, Люк наблюдает за двумя кораблями, вступившими в бой за пределами атмосферы. Он прыгает в свой лендспидер и направляется в пустыню, чтобы найти своих друзей. Откуда эта сцена В первоначальном варианте фильма, эта сцена должна была следовать сразу после захвата «Тантива IV» и перед первым появлением Дарта Вейдера. Появления в других источниках * Звёздные войны «Потерянные сцены» * «Звездные Войны: Приключения Люка Скайуокера» новеллизация 1976 года * комиксовая адаптация от Marvel * «The Star Wars Storybook» * предрелизные фотографии, вкладыши в жвачках * «Behind The Magic» CD ROM (1998)- беззвучное, монохромное видео плохого качества * различные фанатские интернет ресурсы * Star Wars Radio Drama Достоверно не известно, сохранились ли где изначальные кадры данной сцены. Скорее всего, оригинальные материалы не сохранились и исчезли за долгие годы небрежного хранения. Почему сцена была удалена Эта сцена впервые представляла зрителям юного Люка Скайуокера, который появлялся на экране значительно раньше, чем в финальной версии фильма. В результате, сцену решено было удалить, как и последующие сцены, с участием Люка и его друзей в Анкорхеде. Изначально Джордж Лукас внёс эти сцены в оригинальный сценарий и снял их, послушав мнение своих коллег, утверждавших, что зритель может не принять историю, рассказанную исключительно с точки зрения дроидов. Однако позже, осознав, что этот фильм о приключении дроидов и их история двигает сюжет и является связующим звеном между Люком, Оби-Ваном и другими, Лукас изъял готовые сцены из финальной версии фильма. Станция Тоша Люк на своём лендспидере врывается в Анкорхед и чуть не сбивает старушку. Покинув свой транспорт, Люк взволнованный бежит к станции Тоша, где рассказывает своим друзьям о битве на орбите планеты. Люк вне себя от возбуждения и радости, что встретил своего старого друга Биггса Дарклайтера, прибывшего на планету после Академии. Дикон, Винди, Кэми, Лэйз и Биггс выходят на улицу вслед за Люком, чтобы посмотреть на сражение через его макробинокль. Однако к тому времени сражение уже закончилось, и, не увидев ничего интересного, друзья начали подшучивать над Люком, говоря, что это просто его выдумки. Откуда эта сцена Эта сцена должна была следовать сразу после побега R2-D2 и C-3PO с «Тантива IV» и до сцены, где принцесса Лея была захвачена Дартом Вейдером. Появления в других источниках right|thumb|Исследование неба над Татуином. * Звёздные войны «Потерянные сцены» * «Звездные Войны: Приключения Люка Скайуокера» новеллизация 1976 года * комиксовая адаптация от Marvel * The Star Wars Storybook * предрелизные фотографии, вкладыши в жевательным резинкам * показ на Комик коне в Сан-Диего в 1998 году ** «Behind The Magic» CD ROM (1998)- видео плохого качества * различные фанатские интернет ресурсы * «Звёздные войны» адаптация для радио (1981) Почему сцена была удалена Эта сцена показывает жизнь Люка на Татуине и демонстрирует, что он был очень привязан к своим друзьям. Вероятно, основным поводом для удаления этой сцены послужила необходимость показать, что Люка ничто не держит на этой планете и необходимость двигать сюжет дальше. Но есть ещё одна причина. После закрытого показа чернового варианта «Звёздных войн» в 1977 году, друг режиссер в шутку обвинил Лукаса в том, что тот снял «Американское граффити в космосе». Возможно, эта насмешка и вынудила Лукаса удалить сцены в Анкорхеде. Люк и Биггс right|thumb|Люк прощается Биггсом. В этой сцене Люк разговаривает со своим другом Биггсом Дарклайтером. Когда-то Биггс покинул Татуин и вернулся для того, чтобы провести здесь свой отпуск, полученный в Имперской Академии, где он обучался на пилота. Глядя на успех друга, Люком овладевает зависть, которая заставляет его жаловаться на своих дядю и тётю, которые удерживают его на Татуине. Биггс успокаивает приятеля и говорит, что принял решение присоединиться к восстанию против Империи. В конце разговора оба друга понимают, что это их последняя встреча. Откуда эта сцена Это сцена должна была находиться между эпизодом, когда C-3PO попадает на песчаный краулер джав, и сценой где джавы захватывают R2-D2 в каньоне. Появления в других источниках * Звёздные войны «Потерянные сцены» * «Звездные Войны: Приключения Люка Скайуокера» новеллизация 1976 года * комиксовая адаптация от Marvel * The Star Wars Storybook * предрелизные фотографии, вкладыши в жевательным резинкам * показ на Комик коне в Сан-Диего в 1998 году ** «Behind The Magic» CD ROM (1998)- видео плохого качества * различные фанатские интернет ресурсы * «Звёздные войны» адаптация для радио (1981) Почему сцена была удалена Сцена разговора Люка с Биггсом была частью эпизода происходящего в Анкорхеде, и по этой причине была вырезана вместе с остальными ранними сценами с Татуина для сохранения целостности истории. Вейдер и командующий Баст right|thumb|Вейдер и Баст В этой короткой сцене, Дарт Вейдер и командующий Баст идут по коридору «Звезды Смерти». Баст докладывает о том, что границы поиска дроидов расширились до космодрома Мос-Эйсли. Вейдер отмечает, что принцесса Лея сопротивляется допросу, а Баст смело критикует попытку Таркина сломить её как «глупца». Откуда эта сцена Сцена должна была появиться между эпизодом встречи Хана Соло и Джаббы Хатта в доке 94 (которая также была сокращена) и сценой, где Люк и Бен находят «Тысячелетний сокол» в доке 94. Появления в других источниках * Звёздные войны «Потерянные сцены» * «Звездные Войны: Приключения Люка Скайуокера» новеллизация 1976 года * комиксовая адаптация от Marvel * The Star Wars Storybook * предрелизные фотографии, вкладыши в жевательным резинкам * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» Почему сцена была удалена Возможно из-за нехватки времени. Сцена привносит небольшие детали в сюжет. Поиски R2 right|thumb|C-3PO пилотирует [[лендспидер.]] R2-D2 сбегает от своего нового хозяина Люка Скайуокера. Ранним утром Люк и 3PO отправляются на его поиски, при этом лендспидером управляет 3PO. В пути они разговаривают об R2, Бене Кеноби и о то, как сильно разозлиться дядя Оуэн. Откуда эта сцена Сцена закрывает временной промежуток между тем, как Люк и 3PO отправляются на поиски R2, и моментом когда они попадают в западню тускенов. Сцену сопровождала облегченная версия темы Люка. Мелодию можно услышать в начале композиции «Land of the Sand People», на оригинальных LP и CD. Либо в композиции «Landspeeder Search», вошедшей в Специальное издание. Появления в других источниках * Звёздные войны «Потерянные сцены» * «Звёздные войны» адаптация для радио (1981) Почему сцена была удалена До появления CGI, сцены, подобные этой, с видом из кабины лендспидера, снимались с применением обратной рирпроекции. Сцена была исключена из финальной версии из-за плохого качества. Пончо Люка right|thumb|100px|Люк в пончо Во многих коротких альтернативных сценах Люк предстаёт перед зрителями в пончо: в пустыне, в каньоне тускенских разбойников, в сцене, когда Люк находит свой дом разрушенным и в ангаре на Явине-4. Единственные сцены вошедшие в финальную версию, стали эпизоды в доке 94, на борту Тысячелетнего сокола, улетающего от Звезды Смерти и в момент прибытия на Явин-4. Откуда эта сцена Такой облик должен был встречаться во многих сценах на протяжении всего фильма. Появления в других источниках * предрелизные фотографии, вкладыши в жевательным резинкам Почему сцена была удалена Объяснить удаление этих сцен можно ретконом, но официальных пояснений нет. Утерянные сцены right|thumb|Хан Соло в кантине. Первый монтаж Звёздных войн был сделан Джоном Джимпсоном, а не Джорджем Лукасом. В процессе съёмок собиралось много альтернативных вариантов различных сцен, из которых, в процессе монтажа, выбирались те, которые получились лучше и более соответствовали видению Лукаса. В случае если сцена, по каким либо причинам, не вошла в финальную версию её удаляли. Были случаи, когда по каким либо причинам удалялись сцены, вошедшие в финальную версию (примеры описаны выше). right|thumb|Существо в Мос-Эйсли Появления в других источниках * «Behind The Magic» CD ROM (1998) * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» (фрагмент программы «Жизнь на Татуине») Почему сцена была удалена Джордж Лукас решил полностью перемонтировать фильм, чтобы ускорить повествование. Новеллизация Новеллизация «Звёздных войн» увидела свет в декабре 1976 года, за шесть месяцев до выхода фильма. Причиной этому послужила неуверенность в том, что фильм окупиться и желание таким образом вызвать интерес у аудитории. В ноябре 1976 года Чарльз Липпинкотт заключил с издательством Del Rey Books договор о выпуске книги. На февраль 1977 года, было продано полмиллиона копий книги. Автором книги был указан Джордж Лукас, однако настоящим её автором являлся Алан Дин Фостер, который позже написал первую книгу Расширенной Вселенной «Осколок кристалла власти». Первое издание книги выходило под заголовком «Звездные Войны: Приключения Люка Скайуокера», позже, книга вышла под заголовком «Звёздные войны», а за тем — «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», отражая, тем самым, изменения названия фильма. В книге можно было найти сцены, которые отсутствовали в фильме (позже часть из них была восстановлена в DVD версии или помещена на бонусные DVD). Так в книгу попали сцены встречи Люка и Биггса на станции «Тош» и встреча Хана и Джабы в доке 94, которые отсутствовали в оригинальной версии фильма. Сцены же, добавленные в фильм после редактирования для выпуска DVD версии, такие как крупные планы штурмовиков, верхом на рососпинниках, были добавлены в книгу в последующих изданиях. Так же в книгу были внесены менее заметные детали, такие как позывной Люка во время штурма «Звезды Смерти» был заменен с Синего 5 на Красный 5, чтобы соответствовать фильму. Радиоспектакль В 1981 году «Звёздные войн» адаптировали под формат радиопостановки силами сценариста Брайана Дейли и режиссера Джона Мэддена. Производством и трансляцией радиоспектакля занималась крупная американская сеть National Public Radio. Адаптация получила поддержку со стороны Лукаса, который предоставил права на своё детище NPR. В постановке использовалась оригинальный саундтрек Джон Уильямс и звуки, созданные Беном Бертом, а Марк Хэмилл и Энтони Дэниелс озвучили своих персонажей Люка Скайуокера и C-3PO соответственно. В постановку вошли эпизоды, которые отсутствовали в конечной версии фильма, такие как наблюдение Люка за битвой на орбите Татуина, или сцена допроса принцессы Леи. В системе классификации канона, радиопостановка «Звёздные войн»ы имеет наивысшую G-каноничность. Комиксы За время, прошедшее с момента выхода «Новой надежды», свет увидели несколько её комиксовых адаптаций. Ещё до премьеры фильма компания «Marvel Comics» открыла свою серию «Звёздные войны» выпуском адаптации в шести частях, сценаристом которой был Рой Томас, а художником Говард Чайкин. В 1978 году Эл Уильямсон работал над комиксовой адаптацией, которая так и не увидела свет. Одновременно с выходом Специально издания в 1997 году «Dark Horse Comics» выпустила новую адаптацию в четырёх частях, автором сценария которой был Брюса Джонса, а художником — Эдуардо Баррето. Манга-адаптация с иллюстрациями Хисао Тамаки вышла в Японии в 1997, а в США в 1998 году. Интересные факты right|thumb|250px|Один из наиболее ранних эскизов плаката фильма «Звёздные войны» * «Vader» по-голландски означает «отец». * Согласно исследованиям, звук истребителя TIE скомбинирован из рева молодого слона и звука автомобиля, мчащегося по мокрому шоссе. * Американской Гильдии Режиссеров (DGA) не понравилось, что в начале фильма не было обычных титров. Они «приказали» Лукасу перемонтировать фильм и добавить титры в начало. Лукас отказался, заявив, что это испортит завязку фильма. DGA оштрафовала Лукаса, который заплатил им и немедленно покинул DGA. * Корабль «Тысячелетний сокол» был придуман Лукасом в закусочной: гамбургер с маслинкой показался удачной моделью для создания космического корабля. * Слово «Jedi» происходит от японского «Jidai Geki», что в переводе означает «историческая драма»: так в Японии назывались телесериалы о временах самурайских воинов. Лукас как-то упомянул в интервью, что смотрел «Jidai Geki», когда бывал в Японии, и ему понравилось это словечко. thumb|250px|Лея и Чубакка. Иллюстрация к сценарию. * Вначале на роль принцессы Леи была взята Сисси Спейсек, но когда Кэрри Фишер отказалась сниматься обнаженной в «Кэрри» (1976), они обменялись ролями. Еще одним кандидатом на роль принцессы Леи была Джоди Фостер. * Вначале на роль Хана Соло приглашали Берта Рейнольдса, но он выпал из конкурса; также предлагались кандидатуры Ника Нолте, Кристофера Уокена и Курта Рассела. . * Сцена вылета космической капсулы с корабля Леи — первая работа Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) — студии спецэффектов, созданной Лукасом специально для съемок этого фильма. * «Световые мечи» в первых «Звёздных войнах» на самом деле были деревянными, обклеенными светоотражающим материалом. И только потом, также на студии ILM им придали характерное сияние. Кроме того, мечи, по отзывам актёров, отличались большой хрупкостью и быстро ломались. * Сцены на Татуине были сняты в Тунисе, где существует местечко под названием «Татакуин» («Tatahouine»). Некоторые интерьеры дома Люка снимались в гостинице Туниса, но его внешний вид — реально существующий дом в деревне Матмата, изобилующей пещерами и кратерами. * Хан и Люк «перемещают» Чубакку из тюремного блока 1138: ещё одна из множества ссылок на фильм «THX 1138» (1970), постановщиком которого был Джордж Лукас. * Во время сцены в мусорном отсеке Марк Хэмилл так долго задерживал дыхание, когда нырял под воду, что у него лопнул сосуд на лице. Последующие съемки делались только с одной стороны. * На определенном периоде создания фильма будущие перспективы казались столь малообещающими, что было предложено удалить из него спецэффекты и превратить его в телесериал. * Все сцены с космическими кораблями снимались при помощи сделанных вручную макетов. Для финальной сцены, с уничтожением Звезды смерти, так же был создан туннель, под размер макетов. * Самые знаменитые роботы — R2-D2 и C-3PO — могли называться А2 и С3, но потом Джордж Лукас решил дать дроидам более полные имена. По словам режиссера, их имена — просто приятный на слух набор букв и чисел, который ничего не обозначает и никак не расшифровывается. * В 1980 году, через три года после выхода первого фильма киноэпопеи «Звездные войны-IV: Новая надежда» (1977), были сделаны первые снимки спутника Сатурна Мимаса, который оказался очень похож на «Звезду Смерти» из фильма Джорджа Лукаса. Астрономы склонны полагать, что схожая вмятина на Мимасе — кратер, образовавшийся в результате столкновения небесного тела с огромным астероидом. Джордж Лукас никак не прокомментировал это сообщение. * В самом конце съемок первой серии Звездных войн Марк попал в серьезную автокатастрофу, где сильно поранил лицо. Поэтому в некоторых заключительных эпизодах на общих планах снимали дублера, а на крупных можно видеть, что лицо актера немного отличается от того, каким оно было в начале — это последствия косметических операций. * Роль астероидов часто выполняли обычные картофелиныЖурнал «Сделано на коленке» о «Звёздных войнах». * Джорджу Лукасу пришлось отправлять кинотеатрам первый фильм саги в «комплекте» с другими фильмами — потенциальными блокбастерами, поскольку вначале только менее 40 кинотеатров в США согласились поставить ленту. * Звук лазерных выстрелов в фильме записан на Севернском мосту в Великобритании: так звучат на ветру бьющиеся друг о друга поддерживающие тросыHGVs curbed on old Severn Bridge. BBC News. 29.09.2006.. Съёмочная группа * Гридо — Мария Де Арагон (в титрах не значится); озвучка Ларри Уорд (в титрах не значится) * Даин Джир — Эл Ламперт * Датча * Девиш Крейл (Золотой 5) — Грэм Эшли * Дел Горен — Бёрнелл Такер * Джабба Хатт * Джас Пур — Ким Фолкинбург * Джек Тоно Поркинс (Красный 6) — Уильям Хуткинс * Дженни — Дженни Крессуол * Джон Ди Брэнон (Красный-4) — Джек Клэфф * Джон Вандер (Золотой-Лидер) — Ангус Макиннес * Дик — Джей Бенедикт (удалённые сцены) * Доикк На'тс — Фил Типпетт * Дроид питания — Расти Гофф * Касс * Кассио Тагге — Дон Хендерсон * Кейб — Бэрри Гном и Расти Гофф * Кетвол — Хоуи Уид * Корнелиус Эвазан — Элфи Кёртис * Конан Антонио Мотти — Ричард Лепарментье * Кэми — Ку Старк (удалённые сцены) * Лейз Лонознер — Энтони Форрест (удалённые сцены) * Лисаб Сирлн — Пэм Роуз * Мелас — Хоуи Уид * Момау Надон — Йон Берг * Морадмин Баст — Лесли Скофилд * Мосепп — Анетт Джонс * Муфтак — Лэин Лиска * Набрун Лейдс — Янис Буршет * Надоннис Праджи — Джордж Рубичек * Небит — Джек Пёрвис * Неизвестный инженер — Питер Рой * Неизвестный пилот — Джон Чепман * Ослео Преннерт — Лорн Питерсон * Оуэн Ларс — Фил Браун * Райкар Райжерд — Маркус Пауэлл * Реймус Антиллес — Питер Геддис * Пелло Скрамбас — Эдди Эддон * Пол Трейдам — Питер Самнер * Понда Баба — Томми Илсли * Сай'торр Кал-Фас — Питер Старджеон * Свилла Кори — Мэнди Мортон * Сенни Тонника — Анджела Стейнс * Такил — Альф Мэнган * Танбрис — Энди Брэдфорд * Терон Нетт (Красный 10) — Роберт О'Махони (в титрах не значится) * Тек Мо'р — Йон Берг * Тири (Золотой-2) — Джереми Синден * Тринто Дуаба — Сало Гарднер * Тоус Каа — Эрика Симмонс * Туку — Дайана Сэдли Уэй * Хиджа — Джон Форджхэм * Хрчек Кал-Фас — Роберт Денхэм * Шанн Чайлдсен — Малькольм Тирни * Элаек Рю (Красный 7) — Майкел Миллз * Ян Додонна — Алекс Маккриндл |crew= * Сценарист/Режиссёр — Джордж Лукас * Продюсер — Гари Кёрц * Директор картины — Джордж Лукас * Художник-постановщик — Джон Бэрри * Оператор-постановщик — Гилберт Тейлор * Композитор — Джон Уильямс * Исполнители — Лондонский симфонический оркестр Эксклюзивные права на музыку 1977 года принадлежат Fox Fanfare Music, Inc. * Постановщик визуальных эффектов — Джон Дикстра * Постановщик механических эффектов — Джон Стеарс * Монтажеры — Пол Хирш Марсия Лукас Ричард Чю * Ведущий постановщик — Роберт Уоттс * Ведущий иллюстратор — Ральф Маккуорри * Художник по костюмам — Джон Молло * Арт-директор — Норман Рейнольдс Лесли Дилли * Гримёр — Стюарт Фриборн * Звукорежиссёр перезаписи — Дерек Болл * Подбор актёров — Ирен Ламб Дайан Криттенден Вик Рамос * Ведущий звукорежиссёр — Сэм Шоу * Специалист по диалогам и звукорежиссёр — Бен Бертт * Звукорежиссёры — Роберт Р. Рутледж Гордон Дэвидсон Гане Корсо * Ведущий музыкальный оформитель — Кеннет Уоннберг * Звукорежиссёр перезаписи — Дон МакДугалл Боб Минклер Рей Вест Роберт Литт Майкл Минклер Лестер Фресхолц Ричард Портман * Консультант Dolby Sound — Стивен Кац * Оркестровка — Герберт Спенсер * Финальное сведение музыки — Эрик Томлинсон * Помощники монтажёров — Тодд Боеколхеид Джей Миракл Колин Китченс Бонни Келер * Кинооператор — Ронни Тейлор Джофф Гловер * Декоратор — Роджер Кристиан * Производственный менеджер — Брюс Шарман * Помощники режиссёра — Тони Вайе Джерри Гэвигэн Терри Мадден * Менеджер натуральных съемок — Арнольд Росс * Помощник продюсера — Банни Элсап * Помощник режиссёра — Люси Отри Уилсон * Помощник художника-постановщика — Алан Родерик-Джонс * Ассистенты видеорежиссёра — Пэт Карр Мики Херман * Светооператор — Рон Табера * Реквизитор — Фрэнк Брутон * Специалист по гардеробу — Рон Бек * Бутафор — Питер Даймод * Скрипт-супервайзер — Дэн Перри * Вступительная заставка — Энн Скиннер * Помощники оператора — Кэррол Бэллард Рик Клементе Роберт Далва Так Фудзимото * Помощники арт-директора — Леон Эриксон Ал Локателли * Помощники производственного менеджера — Дэвид Лестер Питер Херальд Пепи Ленци * Помощники гримёра — Рик Бейкер Даг Бесвик * Ассистенты звукорежисёра — Роксанна Джонс Карен Шарп * Технический директор — Бриан Гиббс * Контроль натуры — Ральф М. Лео * Ассистенты контролёра — Стив Цуллип Пенни Маккарти Ким Фалкинберг * Специалист по работе с рекламой и СМИ — Чарльз Липпинкотт * Специалист по работе с персоналом — Брайан Дойл * Постоянный оператор — Джон Джей }} Появления *316 *517 *А'Коба *А'Вор *Близнец А'Вора *А'Ярк *Кассиан Андор *Реймус Антиллес *Ведж Антиллес *Понда Баба *Браконнор Бакиска *Морадмин Баст *Бидо *Мосеп Биннид *Болван *БоШек *Джон Ди Брэнон *Ронт Бринлу *C-3PO *Ларин Кар'н *Сивард Касс *Налан Чил *Чубакка *Шанн Чайлдсен *Крэг *CZ-1 *Фигрин Д'ан *Тидн Дахай *Биггс Дарклайтер *Датча *Хем Дейзон *Охвун Де Маал *Дик *Дамоно Деомали *Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре *Зал Диннес *Ян Додонна *Гарвен Дрейс *Тринто Дуаба *Джуд Эдивон *Сан'ил И'де *Джин Эрсо *Корнелиус Эвазан *Боба Фетт *Икабель Г'онт *Дел Горен *Гридо *Элис Хелрот *Арул Хексотрофон *Хиджа *Боб Хадсол *Дайс Ибегон *Дженни *Джеррико *Дэйн Джир *Кейб *Хрчек Кал-Фас *Хеннет Кейн *Кардью'сай'Маллок *Банисс Киг *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Кетуол *Эдмос Хёрги *Дэвиш Крейл *Гаруф Лафо *Ладжай *Тарвин Ларика *Beru Lars *Оуэн Ларс *Набрун Лейдс *Понс Лимбик *LIN-V8K *Лэйз Лонознер *Кэми Марстрап *Мелас *Тек Мо'р *Треч Молок *Конан Антонио Мотти *MSE-6-G735Y *Муфтак *Мьё *Момау Надон *Пак Нико *Ноззо Нэйтаан *Ворин На'ал *Доикк На'тс *Ниш *Терон Нетт *Хет Нкик *Оми *М'ийёом Онит *Бейл Органа *Лея Органа *Оксиксо *Шив Палпатин *Джек Тоно Поркинс *Праджи *Джас Пур *R1-G4 *R2-A5 *R2-D2 *R4-D6 *R4-E1 *R4-M9 *R5-A2 *R5-D4 *R5-D8 *Райкар Райжерд *Харст Ромоди *Элаек Рю *Арлейл Скус *Лисаб Сирлн *Лак Сиврак *Люк Скайуокер *Карисо Смадис *Хан Соло *Кобб Сонберол *Рало Сюррел *Кассио Тагге *Кол Такбрайт *Такил *Танк (персонаж) *Уилхафф Таркин *Декс Тири *TD-787 *TK-421 *TK-710 *TK-3338 *TK-4247 *TK-7624 *TK-8332 *TK-9091 *Бреа Тонника *Сенни Тонника *Тус *Гале Торг *Фелтиперн Тревагг *Дарт Вейдер *Джон Вандер *Виртаг *Эваан Верлейн *Иден Версио *Бом Вимдин *Уонтен *Ванден Уиллард *Винди *Вьослия *Вухер *Вуллф Юларен *Андж Завор *Гариндан изз Завор *Заттон |col-l-characters=3 |l-characters= *1047 *2X-3KPR *2X-7KPR *3B6-RA-7 *5D6-RA-7 *6Y-2KPR *ASP-704 *C-3PO *CZ-1 *CZ-3 *DS-61-3 *DS-61-4 *DV-523 *DV-692 *IM4-099 *LIN-V8K *LIN-V8M *M-HYD 6804 *QT-3PO *R1-G4 *R2-A5 *R2-D2 *R2-Q2 *R2-X2 *R3-M3 *R3-T2 *R3-T6 *R4-D6 *R4-E1 *R4-I9 *R4-M9 *R5-A2 *R5-D4 *R5-D8 *R5-F7 *R5-K6 *TK-119 *TK-421 *TK-422 *TK-875 *U-3PO *WED 15 «Септоид 2» *WED-15-77 *WED-15-I662 *WED15-I7 *WED-15-ST68 *WED-9-M1 *Акчет *Аликс *Андж Завор *Арлейл Скус *Арул Хексотрофон *Бейл Престор Органа *Беру Уайтсан Ларс *Биггс Дарклайтер *Боб Хадсол *Боба Фетт *Боело *Болван *Бом Вимдин *БоШек *Браконнор Бакиска *Брен Кверси *Бреттон *Бринди Тручонг *Ванден Уиллард *Ведж Антиллес *Вентон Чан *Винди Старкиллер *Ворен На'ал *Вуллф Юларен *Вухер *Вьослия *Гален Торг *Гарвен Дрейс *Гариндан *Гаруф Лафу *Гела Юинс *Гренвик *Гридо *Грондорн Мьюз *Дайс Ибегон *Данз Борин *Данник Джеррико *Дарое *Датча *Даш *Дебноли *Девин Кант *Декс (штурмовик) *Дел Горен *Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре *Джас Пур *Джек Нкик *Джек Тоно Поркинс *Танк *Дженни *Джон Вандер *Джон Ди Брэнон *Дикон Эсо *Дик *Доикк На'тс *Дэвин Фелт *Дэвиш Крейл *Дэйн Джир *Дюрон Виртаг *Езженк *Забвен *Зак *Йаса *Йерка Миг *Икабель Г'онт *Кай *Кал'Фалнл К'ндрос *Кардью'сай'Маллок *Карисо Смадис *Кароли Д'улин *Касс *Кассио Тагге *Каф Требланк *Кейб *Кетуол *Китик Кид'как *Киян Фарлендер *Команда сканирования BT-445 *Командир экипажа повстанцев *Конан Антонио Мотти *Корнелиус Эвазан *Ку *Кэми Лонознер *Лак Сиврак *Ларин Кар'н *Лепира *Лея Органа *Лисаб Сирлн *Лэйз Лонознер *Люк Скайуокер *Майфель *Махл *Мелас *Мерк Санлет *М'ийёом Онит *Мио *Мод Террик *Мосеп Биннид *Момау Надон *Морадмин Баст *Мортс Верль *Муфтак *Набрун Лейдс *Надоннис Праджи *Налан Чил *Небит *Невар Ялнал *Неизвестные повстанцы операторы станции массасси *Неизвестные члены персонала станции массасси *Неизвестный GNK дроид (Ферма Ларсов) *Неизвестный агент Имперской службы безопасности *Неизвестный готал в коричневой робе *Неизвестный гусеничный дроид WED-15 (Ферма Ларсов) *Неизвестный дроид R2 (Явин) *Неизвестный имперский офицер (Звезда Смерти I) *Неизвестный морсирианин (Кантина Чалмуна) *Неизвестный офицер повстанец станции массасси *Неизвестный офицер стыковки *Неизвестный попрошайка в Мос-Эйсли *Неизвестный приспешник *Неизвестный родианец 1 (Док 94) *Неизвестный родианец 2 (Док 94) *Неизвестный родианец 3 (Док 94) *Нова Стил *Ноззо Нэйтаан *Нэйт *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Ослео Преннерт *Оуэн Ларс *Охвун Де Маал *Палпатин *Пашна Старкиллер *Пелло Скрамбас *Пол Трейдам *Понда Баба *Понс Лимбик *Пачвенко *Прескотт *Райкар Райжерд *Райл Торсин *Реймус Антиллес *Ригеск *Ррр'ур'Р *РР'урууррр *Сай'торр Кел Фас *Сан'ил И'де *Сарисс *Свилла Кори *Таджис Дармин *Такил *Танбрис *Тедит *Тедн Дахаи *Терон Нетт *Тек Мо'р *Тзизввт *Тинн Гренит *Тир Таскин *Тири *Торент *Тоусс Хаа *Тринто Дуаба *Туку *Уилхафф Таркин *УРоРРуР'Р'Р *Ур'Ру'р *Ууткик *Фейн Госпик *Фелтиперн Тревагг *Фигрин Д'ан *Фирин Моретт *Хан Соло *Хёрги *Хем Дейзон *Хет Нкик *Хиджа *Хол Оканд *Хрчек Кал-Фас *Чалл Бекан *Чачи Де Маал *Чубакка *Чэд Хилз *Шада Д'укал *Шанн Чайлдсен *Эврам Ладжай *Элаек Рю *Элис Хелрот *Дарт Вейдер *Энджиккет *Энфилд *Юилхоу *Ян Додонна |col-c-creatures=2 |c-creatures= *Банта *Гхххк *Гримтааш *Худжикс *Джерба *Кинтанский странник *К'лор'слизень *Мантелльские саврипы *Моннок *Нг'ок *Рептилия **Рососпинник **Крайт-дракон ***Большой крайт-дракон **Ронто *Грызуны **Шмыгун **Вомп-крыса *Слизень |col-l-creatures=2 |l-creatures= *Банта *Грызун **Вомп-крыса **Шмыгун *Гхххк *Гримтааш *Джерба *Дианога *Кинтанский ходун *К'лор'слизень *Молатор *М'оннок *Нг'ок *Рептилия **Большой крайт-дракон **Ронто **Рососпинник *Худжикс |c-droids= *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R1 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R3 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R4 ***Модель R5 *Дроид-уборщик **Дроид-очиститель ангаров *Дроид-дознаватель **Дроид-дознаватель IT-O *Дроид-рабочий **Дроид общего назначения ASP **Бинарный погрузчик *Дроид-шахтёр **Автономный минный заградитель LIN *Дроид-заплатчик *Дроид питания **Дроид питания серии EG ***Дроид питания EG-6 **Дроид питания серии GNK *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO **Протокольный дроид RA-7 *Ремонтный дроид **Серия MSE ***Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 **Ремонтный дроид WED «Тредвелл» ***Дроид WED-15 «Тредвелл» ****WED 15 «Септоид 2 Тредвелл» ****WED-15 «Септоид Тредвелл» *Дроид-секретарь **Серия CZ *Дроид-часовой **Имперский патрульный дроид IMG-099 Mark IV *Тренировочный дроид **Тренировочный дистанционно управляемый дроид «Стрелок-H» *VT-16 |col-l-droids=2 |l-droids= *Автономный минный заградитель LIN *Вспомогательный дроид *Дистанционный дроид **Боевой дистанционно управляемый дроид «Стрелок-H» *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R1 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R3 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R4 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R5 *Дроид-гидромеханик **Миниатюрный бинарный дроид-гидромеханик компании Хувико/Юзаби *Дроид-дознаватель **Дознаватель IT-O *Дроид-заплатчик *Дроид-охранник **Охранный дроид BT-16 *Дроид питания **Дроид питания EG-6 **Дроид питания GNK *Дроид-рабочий **Бинарный дроид-погрузчик CLL-8 **Дроид серии ASP *Дроид-секретарь **Коммуникационный дроид серии CZ *Дроид-часовой **Дроид-часовой Марк IV *Обслуживающий дроид **WED-15 «Тредвелл» **WED-15 «Септоид Тредвелл» **Дроид-очиститель **Обслуживающий дроид KPR **Серия MSE ***Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 *Протокольный дроид **Протокольный дроид RA-7 **Протокольный дроид серии 3PO |c-events= *Войны клонов *Эпоха Империи **Роспуск Имперского Сената **Галактическая гражданская война ***Битва при Скарифе ***Битва при Явине ***Катастрофа ***Спасение принцессы Леи ***Королевская церемония награждения ***Секретная миссия на Татуине **Истребление джедаев ***Дуэль на Мустафаре ***Приказ 66 |l-events= *Войны клонов **Великое истребление джедаев *Имперский период *Галактическая гражданская война **Операция «Небесный крюк» **Роспуск Имперского Сената ***Битва при Топраве ***Первая битва при Татуине ***Уничтожение Альдераана ***Спасение со «Звезды Смерти I» ***Битва при Явине **Королевская церемония награждения |c-locations= *Галактика **Бестин IV **Центральные Миры ***Сектор Альдераан ****Система Альдераан *****Альдераан *****Альдераанское кладбище ***Кореллия **Внешнее Кольцо ***Сектор Арканис ****Система Тату *****Гомрассен *****Тату I *****Тату II *****Татуин ******Анкорхед ******Каньон Нищего ******Дюнное море *******Западное Дюнное море ******Юндлендская пустошь *******Дом Бена Кеноби *******Соляная равнина Великого Чотта ********Влагодобывающая ферма Ларсов ******Большое плато Месра *******Мос-Эйсли ********"Общественная" свалка ********Кантина Чалмуна ********Дорога корпораций *********Таможня ********Док 94 ********Улица дюн ********Внутренняя изогнутая улица ********Кантина «Фиксация метана» ********Внешняя изогнутая улица ********Улица космолётчиков *********Убриккианская торговая башня ******Станция Тоша ***Дантуин ****Дантуинская база ***Гордианский предел ****Система Явин *****Явин *****Явин-4 ******Ветийн *******Леса массасси ********Великий храм *********Тронная зала Великого храма ***Кессель ****Спайсовые рудники Кесселя |l-locations= *Центральные Миры **Система Альдераана ***Альдераан ***Кладбище **Кореллия **Корусант *Звезда Смерти I **Уровень 5 ***Коридор 6 ***Тюремный блок AA-23 ****Камера 2187 ***Уплотнитель мусора 3263827 **Блок задержанных 1138 **Ангар 327 **Диспетчерская Ангара 327 ***Кабинет поставок **Центральное ядро «Звезды Смерти» ***Секция N-Шесть ****Шахта генератора притягивающего луча ****Входящая зона ****Уровень 6 шахтного коридора ядра *****Притягивающий луч 12 **Уровень 4 военного коридора **Техобслуживание **Меридианный каньон ***Квадрант D **Путепровод ***Зал заседаний Звезды Смерти **Сектор «Тета» ***Управление огнём турболазера *Внешнее Кольцо **Дантуин ***База на Дантуине *Дуга Кесселя **Система Хиндазар **Систем Хоруз **Кессель ***Спайсовые шахты Кесселя **Система Тату ***Гомрассен ***Гермесса ***Татуин ****Аудессианские просторы ****Дюнное море *****Жилище Бена Кеноби *****Западное Дюнное море *****Соляная равнина Великого Чотта ******Анкорхед ******Ферма Ларсов ******Станция Тоша *****Большое плато Месра ******Мос-Эйсли *******Внешняя изогнутая улица ********Штаб-квартира Quebe-Luxfause Systems *******Внешний путь Кернера ********Кантина Чалмуна *******Внутренняя изогнутая улица *******Док 94 *******Дорога корпорации ********Таможня *******Мемориал катастрофы *******Монастырь Измерение-U *******Новый квартал *******Старый квартал ******* «Спидеры космопорта» *******Прямая улица ********Главный офис космопорта ********Универсальный магазин Люпа *******Улица дюн ********Кантина «Фиксация метана» *******Убриккианская торговая башня *****Возвышенность Хубба *****Возвышенность джав *****Юндленская пустошь *****Южный хребет *****Ксларопические бесплодные земли **Система Явин ***Явин ***Явин-4 ****Леса массасси *****Великий храм *****Большая приёмная палата *****Стратегический центр ***Явин-7 ***Явин-8 ***Явин-13 |c-organizations= *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Вооружённые силы Альянса ***Армия Альянса ****Почётный караул повстанцев ****Солдат-повстанец ****Передовой отряд повстанцев ***Флот Альянса ****Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев *****Золотая эскадрилья ******Золотой-лидер ******Золотой-два ******Золотой-пять ******Золотой-три *****Зелёная эскадрилья *****Отряд «Феникс» *****Красная эскадрилья ******Красный-одиннадцать ******Красный-пять ******Красный-четыре ******Красный-лидер ******Красный-девять ******Красный-семь ******Красный-шесть ******Красный-десять ******Красный-три ******Красный-два *****Тиерфонские жёлтые асы ****Пилот-повстанец ***Офицер-повстанец ***Группа «Массасси» ***Дозорный-повстанец ***Техник-повстанец ***Изгой-один *Галактическая Империя **Галактический Император **Гранд-мофф **Имперская академия **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперская армия ****Командующий Имперской армии ****Армейский гарнизон Звезды Смерти ****Штурмовой корпус *****501-й легион *****Пеший патруль 7 *****Песчаный штурмовик ******Штурмовик-всадник на рососпиннике *****Космический штурмовик *****Штурмовик ******Штурмовик-коммандер ***Имперский флот ****Командующий Имперским флотом ****Флотский гарнизон Звезды Смерти ****Gunnery captain ****Солдат Имперского флота *****Солдат Звезды Смерти ****Имперский корпус звёздных истребителей *****Чёрная эскадрилья *****Пилот TIE-истребителя ****Имперский оружейный техник ****Комитет начальников флота ***Комитет начальников штабов ***Команда сканирования **Имперский офицерский корпус ***Имперский офицер **Имперское бюро безопасности **Имперский Сенат ***Сенатор *Посол *Бармен *Охотник за головами *Вождь *Кореллианская машиностроительная корпорация *Криминальный лорд *Фермер **Фермер-влагодобытчик *Фигрин Д'ан и Модальные Узлы *Старший помощник *Галактическая Республика *Гангстер *Клан Гариндана изз Завора *Губернатор *Стрелок *Дом Органа **Консульские силы безопасности Альдераана **Принцесса *Картель хаттов *Торговец информацией *Криминальная имперя Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре *Джедай **Орден джедаев ***Рыцарь-джедай ***Мастер-джедай *Каджидик **Десилиджик *Наёмник *Торговец *Музыкант *Навигатор *Племя Небита *Офицер **Адмирал **Капитан **Полковник **Коммандер **Генерал **Лейтенант *Философ *Пилот *Мусорщик *Ситхи **Тёмный лорд ситхов **Дарт **Ситх-ученик **Лорд ситхов *Контрабандист *Командир отделения *Солдат *Шпион *Техник *Сёстры Тонника |col-l-organizations=2 |l-organizations= *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Вооружённые силы Альянса ***Силы специального назначения Альянса ***Армия Альянса ****Передовая дивизия повстанцев ****Солдат-повстанец ***Флот Альянса ****Десантник-повстанец ****Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса *****Золотая эскадрилья ******Золотой-два ******Золотой-лидер ******Золотой-пять ******Золотой-три *****Красная эскадрилья ******Красный-два ******Красный-девять ******Красный-десять ******Красный-лидер ******Красный-одиннадцать ******Красный-пять ******Красный-семь ******Красный-три ******Красный-шесть ******Красный-четыре *****Тиерфонские жёлтые асы *****Пилот-повстанец ***Дозорный-повстанец **Высшее командование Альянса **Почётный караул повстанцев *Армия **Солдат **Пехота **Космический десантник *Бармен *Бортовой стрелок *Военный флот *Вождь *Галактическая Империя **Галактический император **Мофф ***Гранд-мофф **Имперская академия **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперский флот ****Имперская флотская пехота *****Солдат Имперского флота ******Солдат «Звезды Смерти» ****Чёрная эскадрилья ****Имперский стрелок ****TIE пилот ***Имперская армия ****Штурмовой корпус *****37-е отделение *****501-й легион *****Пески пустыни ******Отряд «Альвен» ******Отряд «Дракс» ******Отряд «Зета» *****Песчаный штурмовик *****Штурмовик ***Верховный главнокомандующий **Имперский офицерский корпус ***Имперский офицер **Имперский Сенат ***Сенатор **Имперское бюро безопасности *Галактическая Республика *Гангстер **Криминальный лорд *Губернатор *Джедай **Орден джедаев ***Мастер-джедай ***Младший джедай *Картель хаттов **Каджидик ***Десилиджик ****Криминальная империя Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре *Контрабандист *Мандалорцы **Клан Фетт *Музыкант **Музыкальная группа *Фигрин Д’ан и Модал Нодс *Дом Органа *Дом Тагге **Принцесса *Офицер **Адмирал **Генерал ***Высший генерал **Капитан **Капрал **Коммандер **Лейтенант **Полковник *Охотник за головами **Охотник на джедаев *Пилот *Семья Антиллесов *Семья Ларсов *Семья Скайуокеров *Сёстры Тонника *Ситхи **Орден лордов ситхов ***Тёмный лорд ситхов ****Дарт ****Мастер-ситх ****Ситх-ученик *Техник *Торговец **Торговец информацией *Фермер-влагодобытчик *Шпион |col-c-species=2 |c-species= *Абиссины *Адвозжеки *Аквалиши *Арконцы *Биммы *Биты *Чадра-фаны *Дефелы *Деваронцы *Дианоги *Дуросы *Гивины *Готалы *Х'немте *Люди **Альдераанцы **Клоны **Кореллианцы **Ондеронцы *Хатты *Иторианцы *Джавы *Кубазы *Лампроиды *Лутриллианцы *Морсириане *Нимбанелы *Паситхипы *Кирааши *Куор'савы *Ранаты *Родианцы *Сакияне *Сарканцы *Заварины *Шиставанены *Синитины *Сниввиане *Стенские оборотни *Талзы *Народ песков *Вуврианы *Вуки *Ям'рии |col-l-species=2 |l-species= *Абиссины *Адвозжеки *Аквалиши *Анзаты *Арконы *Биммы *Биты *Бриззиты *Водраниты *Вуврианы *Вуки *Гивины *Горфа *Готалы *Дашейды *Деваронцы *Дефелы *Джавы *Дор-наметианцы *Дуросы *Заврины *Иторианцы *Катары *Кирааши *Куары *Кубазы *Куор'савы *Лутриллианцы *Люди *Мантельские саврипы *Морсириане *Нимбанцы *Паситхипы *Ранаты *Родианцы *Сакияне *Сарканы *Синитины *Сниввианы *Стенские оборотни *Талзы *Тускены *Флорнские лампроиды *Хатты *Х'немте *Чадра-фан *Шиставанены *Ям'рии |c-vehicles= *Бомбардировщик *Звёздный корабль **Грузовой корабль ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 *****«Тысячелетний сокол» ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-2400 **Звёздный истребитель ***Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65B «X-wing» ***Серия TIE ****TIE усовершенствованный x1 *****TIE усовершенствованный Дарта Вейдера ****Абордажный шаттл TIE/br ****Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln ***Ударный звёздный истребитель/бомбардировщик BTL-A4 «Y-wing» ****«Золотой-один» **Колониальный корабль ***«Вдовствующая королева» **Корвет ***Корвет CR90 ****«Тантив IV» **Крупный корабль ***Звёздный разрушитель ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» *****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» ******«Опустошитель» **Шаттл ***Десантный корабль типа «Часовой» *Космическая станция **Боевая станция ***'Звезда Смерти' *Крейсер *Песчаный краулер *Репульсорная техника **Спидер ***Аэроспидер ****Скайхоппер T-16 ***Лендспидер ****XP-38 ****Лендспидер 9000 Z001 ****Лендспидер X-34 ****Посыльное судно V-35 ****Убриккиан 9000 ****Улучшенный летун A-1 **Транспортный спидер *Спасательная капсула **Медель CEC типа-1 *Транспортный корабль **Войсковой транспорт ***Транспорт штурмовиков **Средний транспорт GR-45 **Средний транспорт GR-75 |l-vehicles= *«Вдовствующая королева» *Грузовой корабль **Лёгкий грузовой корабль ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 ***«Тысячелетний сокол» ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-2400 ****«Вестник» **Перевозчик спайса *Звёздный истребитель *Бомбардировщик **Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» **Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-Wing» ***Звёздный истребитель T-65B «X-wing» **Серия TIE ***TIE Усовершенствованный x1 Дарта Вейдера ****TIE Усовершенствованный x1 Дарта Вейдера ***Звёздный истребитель TIE/ln **Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» *Корвет **Корвет CR90 ***«Тантив IV» *Крупный корабль **Разрушитель ***Звёздный разрушитель ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» *****«Опустошитель» *****«Завоевание» **Шаттл ***Десантный корабль типа «Часовой» *Космическая станция **«Звезда Смерти I» *Крейсер **Звёздный крейсер **Крейсер-балкер *Песчаный краулер *Репульсорная техника **Гравицикл ***Аэроспидер ****Свободный спидер-аэротакси TX-3 ****Скайхоппер *****Скайхоппер T-16 ***Лендспидер ****Лендспидер 9000 ****Лендспидер 9000 Z001 ****Лендспидер X-34 ****V-35 «Курьер» ****Спортивный лендспидер XP-38 ****Улучшенный летун A-1 **Повстанческий транспортёр персонала *Свуп **Свуп «Вспышка-S» **Гоночный свуп «Воздух-2» *Спасательная капсула **Спасательная капсула класса 6 *Транспортный корабль **Войсковой транспорт ***Средний транспорт GR-45 |col-c-technology=2 |c-technology= *Стабилизационные крылья *Абордажный крюк *Арбалетная стрела *Броня **Броня штурмовика **Доспехи Дарта Вейдера **Мандалорская броня *Бластер **Бластерная винтовка ***Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка DLT-19 ***Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка RT-97C ***Бластерная винтовка E-11 **Бластерная пушка **Бластерный карабин ***Карабин EE-3 **[Бластерный пистолет ***Охотничий бластер «Защитник» ****Плач Сатин ***Бластерный пистолет DH-17 ***Бластерный пистолет DL-21 ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет ****Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 *****Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет Хана ***Бластерный пистолет SE-14C **Ионный бластер ***Ионизационный бластер джав **Лёгкий автоматический бластер ***Лёгкий автоматический бластер Т-21 **Шоковый бластер ***Бластер CA-87 *Блок управления *Винтовка *Влагоуловитель **Сборщик влаги GX-8 *Генератор дефлекторного щита *Головной комлинк *Голограмма *Голокамера *Голопроектор *Граната **Термальный детонатор *Датчик влажности *Двигатель *Дефлекторный щит **Лучевой щит *Дыхательная маска *Запястные нарукавники Бобы Фетта *Инфокарта *Инфолента *Кибернетика **Киборг *Комлинк **Персональный комлинк C1 *Компьютер **Навигационный компьютер **Компьютер наведения *Лазер **Лазерная пушка ***Лазерная пушка KX9 ***Лазерная пушка L-s1 ***Счетверённая лазерная пушка ****Счетверённая лазерная пушка AG-2G *Магнит *Магнитный затвор *Макробинокль *Массив наведения притягивающего луча *Мотиватор *Оглушитель *Ограничительный болт *Оружие ближнего боя **Электрошест **Посох гадерффай *Офицерская кокарда *Палица *Преобразователь энергии *Прибор обнаружения дроидов *Притягивающий луч *Проектор притягивающего луча **Проектор притягивающего луча 07 *Взрывозащитная дверь *Протонная торпеда *Пулевик **Пулевая винтовка *Пушка **Ионная пушка ***Ионная пушка NK-7 **Лазерная пушка ***Турболазер ****Тяжёлая турболазерная батарея XX-9 **Пневматическая пушка *Пытка разума *Следящее устройство *Реактивный ранец **Реактивный ранец Z-6 *Реактор *Ректенна *Репульсор *Рюкзак с дыхательным аппаратом *Световой меч **Световой меч Дарта Вейдера **Световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби **Световой меч Скайуокеров *Система жизнеобеспечения *Стабилизатор *Супероружие **Суперлазер *Теплоотводящие вентиляционное отверстие *Турболифт *Фоторецептор *Шифровальный цилиндр *Электробинокль *Электростатический отражатель *Энергетический арбалет **Энергетический арбалет Чубакки |col-l-technology=2 |l-technology= *Абордажный крюк *Броня **Броня штурмовика **Доспехи Дарта Вейдера **Мандалорская броня *Бластер **Бластерный пистолет ***Охотничий бластер «Защитник» ***Бластерный пистолет DH-17 ***Бластерный пистолет DL-21 ***Лёгкий автоматический бластер SE-14r ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет ****Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 ****Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет Power 5 ***Бластерный пистолет SE-14C **Бластерная винтовка ***Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка DLT-19 ***Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка RT-97C ***Бластерная винтовка E-11 **Бластерная пушка **Бластерный карабин ***Карабин EE-3 **Ионный бластер ***Ионизационный бластер джав **Лёгкий автоматический бластер ***Лёгкий автоматический бластер Т-21 *Блок управления *Взрывозащитная дверь *Влагоуловитель **Влагоуловитель GX-8 *Генератор дефлекторного щита **Дефлекторный щит **Лучевой щит *Головной комлинк *Голограмма **Голокамера **Голопроектор *Детектор дроидов *Дыхательная маска *Идентификационная карта *Инфокарта *Инфолента *Ионная пушка **Ионная пушка NK-7 *Кибернетика *Кодовый цилиндр **Имперский кодовый цилиндр *Комлинк **Персональный комлинк C1 **Комм-устройство *Компьютер наведения *Компьютерный сенсорный массив ANq-51 *Лазер **Лазерная пушка ***Лазерная пушка KX9 ***Лазерная пушка L-s1 ***Лазерная пушка SB-920 ***Счетверённая лазерная пушка ****Счетверённая лазерная пушка AG-2G **Турболазер ***Тяжёлый турболазер XX-9 *Магнитный затвор *Макробинокль **Макробинокль MB450 *Масляная ванна *Мотиватор *Музыкальный инструмент **Доренианский бешникель **Клу-рожок **Оркестровый духовик **Оммни-бокс **Фанфар *Навигационный компьютер *Оглушение **Оглушающие наручники *Огнетушитель *Ограничительный болт *Оружие ближнего боя **Гадерффай **Палица *Преобразователь энергии *Притягивающий луч *Проектор притягивающего луча **Проектор притягивающего луча Q7 *Протонная торпедная пусковая установка **Протонная торпеда ***Протонная торпеда MG7-A *Пулевик **Пулевая винтовка ***Тускенская винтовка *Пневматическая пушка *Противоперегрузочное кресло *Следящее устройство *Реактивный ранец **Реактивный ранец Z-6 *Реактор *Ректенна *Репульсор *Световой меч **Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера **Световой меч ситхов ***Световой меч Дарта Вейдера **Третий световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби *Система жизнеобеспечения *Стабилизатор **Стабилизационные крылья *Супероружие **Суперлазер ***Композитный лазерный луч ***Вогнутое зеркало композитного лазерного луча *Термальный детонатор *Турболифт *Фоторецептор *Шлем **Лётный шлем **Дальномер *Электробинокль **Электробинокль TD1.4 *Электростатический отражатель *Энергетический арбалет |col-c-miscellanea=2 |c-miscellanea= *Курносик *Противоперегрузочное кресло *Алкоголь *Ангар *Антидроидные настроения *Армия **Пехота ***Отряд ***Формирование *Атмосфера *Ауребеш *Бессмертие *Блокада *Бой на световых мечах **Дуэль на световых мечах *Вакуум *Валюта **Кредит *Вода *Вознаграждение *Время **Стандартная минута **Стандартный год **Стандартный день **Стандартный час *Входной купол *Высший галактический *Газ *Гиперпространство *Голошахматы *Горное дело *Город **Космопорт *Группа *Гуманоид *"Да пребудет с тобой Сила" *Дежарик *Джунгли *Дроид *Дуга Кесселя *Дурит *Заключённый *Звёздная птица Альянса повстанцев *Звёздная система **Астероид ***Астероидный пояс **Звезда ***Двойная звезда **Луна **Орбита **Планета ***Газовый гигант *Знаки различия командования Повстанцев *Знать *Измена *Игральные кости Хана Соло *Имперский герб *Инородцы *Кабина *Кантина *Кваданиевая сталь *Кислород *Кожа (материал) *Конечность *Конвой *Командная башня *Корпус *Космос *Кремация *Кресло *Кровь *Кубик удачи *Ложка *Масляная ванна *Медаль **Медаль «За храбрость» *Медитация *Метеоритный дождь *Метр *Молоко **Голубое молоко *Музыка **"Без ума от меня" *Музыкальный инструмент **Бандфилл **Клу-рожок **Доренианский бешникель **Двойной джосимер **Оммни-бокс **Фанфар *Обучение джедаев *Огонь *Одежда **Брюки **Вспомогательный пояс **Имперская военная форма ***Пластина знаков различия **Кобура **Лётный комбинезон ***Лётный шлем ****Шлем K-22995 **Обувь **Плащ **Роба **Рубаха **Халцедонское море **Шляпа *Ожерелье *Операционный номер *Отшельник *Очистка памяти *Парсек *Патронташ *Пища *Плазма *Чертежи «Звезды Смерти» *Пластоид *Победная декаль *Позывной *Политика *Поурстоун *Проект «Звезда Смерти» *Путешествие во времени *Пустыня *Пытка *Рабство *Раса **Близнец **Волосы **Глаз **Мозг **Пол **Разум **Рептилия **Родители **Рот **Скелет *Растение **Дерево *Родная планета *Сверхновая звезда *Семья Ларсов *Сигнал бедствия *Сила **Возмущение в Силе **Живая Сила **Светлая сторона Силы **Способности Силы ***Обман разума ***Призрак Силы ***Удушение Силы **Тёмная сторона Силы **Чувствительность к Силе *Скорость света *Смерть **Самоубийство *Смотровое окно *Создатель *Спайс *Стекло *Сторожевая башня *Стол *Технический купол *Транспаристаль *Углеродная гарь *Мусорный уплотнитель *Ферма **Влагодобывающая ферма *Флот **Боевой корабль **Военный флот *Халцедон *Цвет *Язык **Аквалишский язык **Бокке **Двоичный язык **Джавский язык **Дуросский язык **Иторианский язык **Основной галактический язык **Родианский язык **Талззи **Таскенский язык **Хаттский язык **Шириивук |col-l-miscellanea=2 |l-miscellanea= *Алкоголь **Сок Юри *Бессмертие *Бой на световых мечах **Дун Моч **Дуэль на световых мечах **Сай ток **Чо мок *Вещества **Аксидит **Денскриз **Дуний **Кваданиевая сталь **Кожа (материал) **Литой камень **Пластоид **Пластрон **Спайс **Стекло **Транспаристаль **Халцедон **Хром *Вознаграждение *Время **Имперский период ***0 ДБЯ *Влагодобывающая ферма *Галактическая экономика **Вупиупи **Галактический стандартный кредит *Дежарик *Записи корабля *Звёздная птица Альянса *Звёздная система ***Астероидный пояс **Звезда ***Двойная звезда **Планета ***Газовый гигант ***Джунгли ***Пустыня **Спутник *Знаки различия командования Повстанцев *Игральный кубик **Игральные кости Хана *Имперский герб *Инородцы *Кантина *Кобура *Кореллианские кровавые полосы *Космический бой *Кремация *Кровь *Курносик *Ложка *Медаль Храбрости *Музыка **Джизз **«Без ума от меня» **«Неповторимое Дюнное море» *Мусорный уплотнитель *Обучение джедаев *Огонь *Одежда **Альдераанский королевский пояс с символикой **Бронежилет **Брюки **Имперская военная форма ***Диск имперского офицера ***Пластина знаков различия **Кореллианский чёрный жилет **Лётный комбинезон ***Лётный комбинезон повстанцев **Обувь ***Боевые ботинки **Одеяния джедаев **Одеяния ситхов **Перчатки ***Термальные рукавицы **Плащ **Пончо ***Туника татуинского фермера **Пояс ***Вспомогательный пояс **Роба **Рубаха **Традиционное платье королевской семьи Альдераана ***Церемониальное ожерелье Органы **Штаны *Патронташ *Пища **Голубое молоко *Позывной *Растение **Воронкоцвет **Дерево ***Дерево массасси *Рюкзак *Сигара *Сигнал бедствия *Сила **Возмущение в Силе **Светлая сторона Силы **Способности Силы ***Имитация звуков ***Медитация ***Обман разума ***Призрак Силы ***Удушение Силы **Тёмная сторона Силы **Чувствительность к Силе *Скелет *Смерть *Сторожевая башня *Углеродная гарь *У меня плохое предчувствие *Чертежи «Звезды Смерти» *Язык **Аквалишский язык **Антарский язык **Бенду **Бокке **Двоичный язык **Джавский язык **Джавский торговый язык **Дуросский язык **Иторианский язык **Общегалактический язык ***Ауребеш **Родианский язык **Талзский язык **Таскенский язык **Хаттский язык **Шириивук **Шиставаненский язык **Язык чандра-фан }} Галерея плакатов Новая надежда англ.jpg|Английский плакат Новая надежда СССР 1.jpg|Советский плакат к «Новой надежде» Новая надежда СССР 2.jpg|Второй советский плакат Новая надежда нем.jpg|Немецкий плакат Новая надежда испан.jpg|Испанский плакат Новая надежда итал.jpg|Итальянский плакат Новая надежда кит.jpg|Гонконгский плакат Star_Wars_posters_by_Jakub_Erol.jpg|Польский плакат Новая надежда турк.jpg|Турецкий плакат Новая надежда япон.jpg|Японский плакат Советский постер.jpg|Третий советский плакат Французские.jpg|Французский плакат Видео Оригинальный трейлер Новой Надежды Звёздные Войны. Эпизод lV — ТРЕЙЛЕР Сноски и примечания }} Ссылки * Официальная страница фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» на StarWars.ru * * * «Новая надежда» на сайте kinomania.ru Эпизод 4 Категория:Фильмы 1977 года